


Thank You For Meddling, Lydia Martin

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU - Derek Hale owes Lydia a favor and she calls it in when her store starts losing money.  So Derek starts working for Abercrombie & Fitch in the mall, where he meets Stiles Stilinski who works at a comic book shop and his boyfriend Scott McCall who owns a skate shop.  There are definite, definite sparks :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Meddling, Lydia Martin

The blaring ring of a cell phone jolted him out of his sleep.  “Wha’?” he mumbled.

 

“I’m calling in my favor,” Lydia Martin’s voice practically sang.

 

“What?”  He sat up and rubbed his eyes, fumbling for his glasses.  He squinted at the alarm clock and frowned the time - 7:00 a.m.

 

“My favor,” Lydia enunciated.  “I’m calling it in.  My store is going to get shut down if we don’t get more people and more sales.  So, you are going to help me out and come work at my store.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“For as long as it takes,” Lydia replied.  “You’ll start Monday.  And Derek?  Waxing is your friend.”

 

Before he had a chance to comment, the call disconnected.  “Well, shit,” Derek grumbled.

 

***

 

“Okay, gotta change up the displays, redo the schedule, check the orders … “  Stiles muttered to himself as he unlocked the doors to the comic book shop - Symbolia.  He actually used to patron the shop, before he started working there.  He’d gotten to know the owner very well, to the point where he didn’t even have to interview for the job, Craig had just offered it to him.  He’d worked there through his last two years in high school, all through college (majoring in business and communications) and now he practically ran the place all on his own.

 

Stiles flipped the lights on and clicked the barbell in his tongue against his teeth as he straightened the racks and tables on his way to the register.  He glanced around at the shop and smiled - it had definitely become his baby.  Although people seemed to get the wrong impression when they first looked at him …

 

He heard a bit of a ruckus from the shop next door and laughed.  That would be his best friend/boyfriend Scott McCall, owner and operator of Boarders, and no it wasn’t a bookstore.  Scott McCall ran a skate shop next to Stiles’ comic book shop; he’d purchased the shop shortly after Stiles began running Symbolia.  Scott had majored in Business as well - he’d struggled with his classes a bit, but Stiles had helped him out and made sure he’d passed.

 

At the Abercrombie & Fitch across the way, Derek stood in the back room, engaged in a stand off with his friend Lydia.  “You’re serious,” he said.

 

“Eight hour shifts,” Lydia said with a nod.  “I expect Thursday nights, Friday nights and Saturdays at least, as those are our busiest days.  Now, shirt off.”

 

Derek glowered at Lydia, but relented after a couple of minutes of her tapping the toe of her high heeled shoe on the concrete floor.  He tugged his shirt off and tucked it in his back pocket, suddenly feeling a bit shy.  He just barely resisted the urge to fidget as Lydia circled him, eyeing his appearance critically.  “So, do I pass inspection?” he asked testily.

 

“You look positively delectable,” Lydia said with a nod.  “Now, please remember to smile … or not look like you want to murder everyone that crosses your path.  I want people to come to the store, not be scared off by your grumpy face.”  She tugged Derek’s jeans a bit so the top of his boxer briefs were peeking out and smacked him on the ass.  “Now get out there and get me some customers!”

 

“Check the orders, redo the schedule, check the orders, redo the schedule,” Stiles muttered to himself as he adjusted and reworked the window displays, bouncing around to the Blink-182 song coming from Boarders.  He shoved his bangs off his face as he admired the displays one more time.  “Nailed it,” he said with a nod.  He turned to glance out at the customers walking the mall, caught sight of the newest Abercrombie employee, stopped and stared.  “Would totally nail it,” he murmured, drinking in the sight of the tall, dark and brooding man practically standing guard over the store’s entrance.  

 

Stiles averted his gaze before Broody and Grumpy caught him staring, and hurried back to the register to do actual work.  The register just happened to have a perfect, if more distant, view of the entrance to Abercrombie & Fitch.  That was okay, Stiles could ogle from afar.

 

Derek was in hell, officially.  Constantly accosted by giggling teenage girls and confident, slightly handsy men, Derek wanted to scream.  Picture after picture, forced to be pleasant and happy and the constant touching!  Derek wanted to bathe in sanitizer by the time his first eight hour shift was done.  When he was finally released from his own personal hell, he tugged his shirt on, clocked out and glared at Lydia.

 

“I officially hate you,” Derek said as he stalked past her.

 

“See you tomorrow!” Lydia said cheerfully, giving Derek a wave as he passed.

 

It was late when Stiles got home from work. He’d had to stay after he’d closed and reconcile the receipts and do all the other boring things that came from running a business.  “Honey, I’m home!” he called cheekily.

 

“You’re late!  I slaved in the kitchen all day!” Scott called from the kitchen of the apartment they shared.

 

Stiles laughed and kicked off his sneakers near the front door, dropping his bag and keys on the entryway table before padding towards the smell coming from the kitchen.  “Really?” he said as he wandered in.  “Slaved in the kitchen all day on this pizza from Zelda’s?  Then who did I see skateboarding around the mall earlier today?”

 

“My devilishly handsome twin brother,” Scott deadpanned from his spot on the kitchen counter, a piece of pizza halfway to his lips.

 

“Why did you not tell me you have a twin?” Stiles asked, stepping between Scott’s knees and taking a bite of the back end of Scott’s slice of pizza.  He sighed as he felt Scott’s free hand gently rub the buzzed part of his head.  

 

“Because I don’t, doofus,” Scott said.

 

Stiles leaned back and gave a mock gasp, hand on his chest.  “You lied?  How could you?  I don’t think this is going to work,” he said, pouting at his boyfriend.

 

“Asshole,” Scott muttered, tugging playfully at Stiles’ bangs.

 

“You love it,” Stiles replied with a wink, reaching up to rub Scott’s dark blue mohawk.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”  Scott tugged Stiles back in, kissing him sweetly.  “Long day?”

 

“Longest,” Stiles groaned.  “Had to reconcile charges and track orders and fix the schedule.  Hey, are you giving Boyd next Friday night off?”

 

“Yeah, why?” Scott asked, hopping off the counter and fixing a plate of pizza for Stiles.

 

“Oh, it just makes sense now why Erica wanted next Friday off,” Stiles replied.  “I think I can get Kira to cover her shift, because I had her closing next Friday.”

 

“Isaac’s gonna cover Boyd’s shift,” Scott said, handing Stiles a plate of pizza.

 

“Which means we can still have a date night,” Stiles said.

 

“Or … a family dinner night,” Scott replied.  “Mom called and invited you and me to dinner.”

 

“If she starts talking about infected piercings again,” Stiles started.  He flinched as he remembered Melissa McCall trying to deter him and Scott from the multitude of piercings they both sported - it left him scarred.

 

“Mom knows better,” Scott said, munching on his own pizza.

 

“So … “  Stiles chewed and swallowed and looked over at Scott.  “See the new eyecandy at Abercrombie?”

 

“The broody one?” Scott said around a mouthful of pizza.  “Mmmhmm.  I got more customers today because they all wanted to covertly stare.”

 

“Same here,” Stiles said, picking at the cheese on his pizza.  “He’s … um … hot.”

 

Scott coughed a bit and took a long drink of beer.  “He is,” he said hoarsely after he’d swallowed a couple of times.  “Looks kinda familiar.”

 

“A little,” Stiles agreed.  “Maybe we’ve seen him around before?”

 

“I’d remember that jaw,” Scott said.  “Anyway, more pizza?”

 

Stiles shook his head and threw away his paper plate.  “Nah, I’m good,” he said, washing his hands in the kitchen sink and pressing a chaste kiss to Scott’s cheek.  “You ready for bed?”  

 

“I could be convinced,” Scott teased.

 

“You’re easily convinced,” Stiles called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall, stripping as he went.  He flopped down on the bed, spread eagle across the mattress.  He snorted into the mattress when he heard the low whistle from the doorway.

 

“Best view ever,” Scott said as he stripped and joined Stiles in bed, laying on top of him.

 

“Ugh, you’re heavy,” Stiles complained, but made no move to dislodge Scott.

 

“Yup,” Scott agreed, pressing a kiss to the spot just behind Stiles’ ear, sucking gently.

 

Stiles groaned and reached back to rub Scott’s thigh.  “No dude, you’re seriously heavy,” he said.  “Been working out more?”

 

Scott chuckled and rolled off Stiles, tugging his boyfriend close and nuzzling Stiles’ buzzed head.  “No more than usual,” he murmured.

 

Stiles shivered as he felt Scott’s lips, mixed with the cool steel of his lip piercing, brush against his scalp.  “Scott,” he mumbled.  “Handsy jackass, we have work tomorrow.”

 

Scott sighed and tugged the covers up over the two of them.  “Party pooper,” he muttered.

 

“Sucks being the responsible adult in this relationship,” Stiles retorted playfully.  “But, if you’re good we can have a little fun tomorrow.  I get off work at three.”

 

“How about that, so do I,” Scott murmured, slipping an arm around Stiles and resting his hand on Stiles’ chest, running a finger along one of the hoops gracing Stiles’ nipples.

 

“How about that?” Stiles mumbled sleepily, snuggling back against Scott.  “We’ll do something special.”  

 

Scott listened to Stiles’ snores until he too, drifted to sleep.

 

***

 

Derek sighed when Danny came to relieve him for his lunch break.  “Thanks, man,” Derek said, clapping Danny on the back as he headed to go clock out and head to lunch.

 

“Shift going okay?” Lydia asked from the manager’s office.

 

“Swell, Lyd,” Derek said as he punched out and tugged his shirt back on.  “My cheeks hurt from forced smiling, I’m constantly groped and I’m forced to be civil.  You should try it sometime.”

 

“No thank you,” Lydia said.  “Enjoy your lunch!”

 

Derek sighed and tugged at his shirt a bit as he exited the store, waving at Danny who was surrounded by a group of giggling girls.  He walked quickly through the mall, easily navigating through the crowds as he made his way to the food court.  There was a place there that sold actual salad, made to order, chopped and mixed together - not the pre-packaged salad shit or the normal greasy fast food he knew people loved to indulge in.  He ordered his normal -  arugula, chicken, almonds, feta cheese, black olives, tomatoes and cucumber, then turned to people watch while he waited for his lunch.

 

His gaze was immediately captured by a pair of guys sitting near the Italian place, sharing a pizza.  He couldn’t tell their age from looking at them - they could either be high school or college students.  From where he was he couldn’t see too much - one of them was sporting a bright blue mohawk and the other sported a mostly buzzed head with a shock of bright purple bangs - they both had a multitude of piercings and tattoos, but he couldn’t tell exactly what they were.

 

They called his order, so he grabbed his salad and bottle of water and headed for a table, not even realizing where he was headed until he found himself sitting at the table right next to the two men.

 

“No, dude, we are not taking your ‘firewhiskey salsa’ to dinner with my dad and your mom,” the guy with the purple bangs said.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because, Scott, the last time you brought it, my dad got heartburn so bad, your mom almost took him to the hospital.”

 

“Aw come on, Stiles, it’s good salsa,” Scott said.

 

“It’s fantastic salsa, but not for my dad,” Stiles replied.

 

“Party pooper,” Scott said, pouting.

 

“All that pouting is going to make me want to do is bite your lip,” Stiles teased, leaning across the table to kiss Scott sweetly.

 

Derek realized it was bad form to listen into someone else’s conversation and turned his attention back to his salad, glancing down at his phone to make sure he wasn’t going to be late back from his lunch.  When he glanced back up, his eyes widened when he saw Scott and Stiles looking at him.

 

“You’re the new Abercrombie guy, right?” Stiles asked, shoving his bangs off his face, exposing his eyebrow ring.

 

“Um … yeah,” Derek replied.

 

“Cool.  I’m Stiles and this is my other half Scott,” Stiles said, motioning to his boyfriend, who gave Derek a wave.

 

“I’m Derek.”

 

“Wait, Derek Hale?” Stiles said, shoving his bangs off his face again, fluorescent lights glinting off his bright purple fingernails.  “From Beacon Hills?”

 

“Yeah,” Derek said slowly.

 

“Beacon Hills High, all star basketball player?” Stiles continued.

 

“Yeah,” Derek said again.

 

“Dude, you’re on the wall of fame at Beacon Hills,” Stiles exclaimed.  “Scott, this is number 4!”

 

Scott dropped his slice of pizza and stared at Derek.  “Dude,” he said.  “You’re like, a legend at Beacon Hills.”

 

“They still have your picture and jersey up on the wall,” Stiles said with a grin.  “Coach Finstock still swoons over you.”

 

“That’s … disconcerting, actually,” Derek murmured, flushing when Scott and Stiles both laughed.

 

“Yeah, he has that effect on people” Stiles said with a nod.  “So, what have you been doing?”

 

Derek was grateful that Stiles didn’t point out that he was parading around shirtless.  “I went to college, graduated with a Bachelor’s degree in art history, got my Masters and now I’m working on my getting my Ph.D.”

 

“That’s cool, man,” Scott said.

 

“Not what I was expecting,” Stiles admitted.  “But uber cool.”

 

“Thanks,” Derek said as he gathered all his trash, glancing down at his phone and frowning.  “Shit, my lunch is almost over.”  He stood and gave Stiles and Scott a small grin.  “Nice to meet you two.”

 

“Yeah, same,” Stiles said, giving Derek a wave as he headed back, to brave the world of groping and giggling.

 

***

 

“We’re gonna be late!” Scott called from the living room as he tugged his sneakers on.

 

“No we won’t, I’m almost done!” Stiles called from the bathroom.  He tugged the foil off his bangs and knelt over the tub, quickly washing the bright green dye from his hair.  He stood and ran his fingers through his bangs, shrugging as the shock of hair fell in messy waves - it was just Melissa and his dad, they wouldn’t care.  “I’m coming, I’m coming!” he yelled, running into the living room and sliding to a stop in front of Scott.

 

“That’s what she said,” Scott deadpanned with a grin.

 

“Jackass,” Stiles said, pressing a quick kiss to Scott’s cheek as he slipped his feet into his shoes and grabbed his wallet and keys.  “Let’s go.”

 

The drive to Stiles’ dad’s house was done in companionable silence, both men bobbing to the music on the radio.  When Stiles pulled into the driveway, parking next to the Sheriff’s cruiser, he turned and looked at Scott.  “Did Melissa sound okay when she asked us over?”

 

“Why wouldn’t she sound okay?  It’s just dinner,” Scott said as he unbuckled and started to get out.

 

“Because we normally don’t come here for dinner two weeks in a row,” Stiles said.  He and Scott lived in Sacramento, a good hour or so away from Beacon Hills, so their visits had slowed a bit since graduating from college.  “You’re sure she sounded okay?”

 

Scott frowned a bit, but nodded as he climbed out of the car.  “She sounded like … Mom,” he said.  “Come on, I’m starved!”

 

“Surprise, surprise,” Stiles teased as he climbed out and followed Scott up the walk to the porch and through the front door.  “Hello?”

 

“We’re in the kitchen!” Sheriff Stilinski called.

 

Stiles tugged Scott back to the kitchen, grinning a bit when he saw his dad and Melissa dance around each other in the kitchen as they got dinner going.  “Something smells good,” he said.

 

“Melissa’s making chicken enchilada casserole,” Sheriff Stilinski replied with a grin.

 

“My fave,” Scott crowed happily.

 

“Mine, too,” Stiles replied, brushing past his dad and Melissa to get plates and utensils.

 

“Five place settings,” Melissa said from her spot at the oven.  “We’re expecting someone else.”

 

Stiles gave his boyfriend a pointed look as he grabbed another place setting and headed for the table to set it for dinner.  “Knew something was up,” he muttered, setting the table.

 

Scott joined him a few minutes later and added some glasses and bowls of refried beans and rice.  “Probably why we’re here again,” he said.  “Whoever it was probably couldn’t come last week.”

 

“I guess we’ll find out, huh?” Stiles murmured, nudging Scott’s shoulder with his own.

 

“Yeah,” Scott replied, tugging playfully at Stiles’ bangs.  Just as he leaned in for a kiss, the doorbell rang and Scott froze.  “Showtime.”

 

Stiles slipped his hand into Scott’s and waited.  And waited.  He frowned when he heard soft laughing from the entryway and glanced at Scott, who gave him the same confused look.  A couple of minutes later, Melissa and the Sheriff stepped into the dining room with … the most clean cut, All American man that Stiles had ever seen.  He squinted a bit and tilted his head to the side as he studied the man.

 

“Scott, Stiles, this is -” Melissa started.

 

“Deputy Parrish,” Stiles interrupted.  “You work for my dad.”

 

“Yes, Jordan does work for me,” the Sheriff said.  “But, that’s not the reason he’s here.”

 

Stiles studied his dad, Scott’s mom and Deputy Parrish very closely.  He noted how close they all stood, the way his dad’s fingers brushed Jordan’s hand, the way Jordan’s other hand brushed against Melissa’s thigh.  “Oh my god,” he said.

 

“What?” Scott asked.

 

Stiles turned to his boyfriend - he loved Scott, he really did, but sometimes his boyfriend missed things that were right in front of him.  “Our parents, who have been together for almost five years,” he said.  “Have - “

 

“Stiles,” Sheriff Stilinski interrupted.  “Scott, your mother and I love each other very much, but … we also love Jordan.”

 

“So, you guys are a threesome?” Scott asked.

 

“Yes,” Melissa said.  “We’ve been together for a couple of months now, but we wanted to wait until we knew it would work out before telling you guys.”

 

Stiles looked from his dad, Jordan and Melissa back over to Scott.  He was cool with it - everyone deserved to be happy and if his dad and Melissa were happy with Jordan, then he was happy.  But, he was a bit worried about Scott’s reaction.

 

“As long as you guys are happy, then I’m cool,” Scott said with a shrug.  “Just … Jordan, if you hurt them, either of them, I’ll hurt you worse.  Got it?”

 

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Jordan chuckled and nodded.  “Got it,” he said.

 

“Cool,” Scott said.  “Let’s eat, I’m starved!”

 

The rest of the dinner went smoothly; Jordan was a very good addition to the family, he fit in well.  Melissa and the Sheriff had offered Stiles’ old room for him and Scott to spend the night, but they’d declined.  Once they were back home, in their own bed, Stiles cautiously broached the subject of their parents and Jordan.

 

“You’re okay with it?” Stiles asked softly, rubbing Scott’s cheekbone with his thumb.

 

Scott hummed and nodded, reaching out the caress Stiles’ scalp.  “I am,” he said.  “They look really happy together, so who am I to tell them that they can’t be happy.”

 

“You are the best son and boyfriend ever,” Stiles said, leaning in to kiss Scott sweetly.

 

“I know,” Scott said, rolling them a bit so Scott sat straddling Stiles’ hips.  “I’m very good.”  He reached down and gave Stiles’ nipple rings a playful tug.

 

Stiles gasped and bit his lip under Scott’s ministrations.  “Very, very good,” he groaned, spreading his legs eagerly.

 

Scott chuckled and leaned down, pressing kisses to the tattoos that decorated Stiles’ collarbone, a hand trailing down Stiles’ body, slipping between his spread legs.  “I could keep that going, the ‘very good’ thing,” Scott said.  “Instead, I think I’ll just do this.”  He gave Stiles a devilish grin and slipped two lubed fingers inside Stiles, twisting and spreading them gently.

 

“Yes, good this,” Stiles rambled.  “More … fuck, more.”

 

“Fuck more, huh?” Scott teased as he added a third finger, watching Stiles’ face.

 

“Yes,” Stiles hissed, pulling his knees to his chest.  “Dammit Scott, enough teasing.”

 

Scott hummed and pressed a few more kisses to Stiles’ chest, nipping playfully as he carefully removed his fingers, licking one of Stiles’ nipples when Stiles whimpered at the loss.  

 

Before Stiles could complain again about the loss of Scott’s fingers, the emptiness was replaced with the feeling of Scott’s cock slowly pressing forward, filling him.  “Scott,” he groaned, hands gripping Scott’s hips, fingers digging in needily.  

 

“Stiles,” Scott replied, reaching down to stroke Stiles’ cock as he gave a little thrust.  “‘s so good, so fucking good.”

 

Stiles moaned and nodded, rambling a bit as he felt Scott stroking him, fingernail running up and down the underside of his cock.  That move sent Stiles over the edge and he came hard, Scott’s name on his lips.  He felt Scott come as well, heard Scott’s low groan and then grunted when he felt Scott collapse on top of him.  “Still heavy,” Stiles mumbled, but made no effort to shove Scott off him.

 

“Not,” Scott replied, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ temple.  

 

“Are so,” Stiles said, slapping Scott’s ass.  “So … you swear you’re okay with our parents and Jordan?”

 

“Really?  You’re bringing that up again?  After we just had amazing sex?” Scott said, levering himself up on his forearms and looking down at Stiles.  “Yes,” he said, blowing Stiles’ bangs off his face.  “I’m totally okay with it.”

 

“Good,” Stiles murmured, pulling Scott down for a soft kiss.  “Good.”

 

“Why?  Are you not okay with it?” Scott asked, shifting so he was laying next to Stiles.

 

“No, I totally am,” Stiles said, rolling on his side so he was facing Scott.  “I promise, I’m fine.  Happy for them, in fact.”

 

“Then … “

 

Stiles smiled and rubbed Scott’s mohawk playfully.  “Don’t worry about it, my brain’s just working overtime,” he said.

 

“Nothing new there,” Scott murmured.  “Anything you want to talk about?”

 

Stiles shook his head and gave Scott a soft kiss.  “No, it’s okay,” he said.  “Still processing things.”  He draped an arm across Scott and rubbed his back.  “Love you, goober.”

 

“Love you, dork,” Scott replied.  “We have to be adults tomorrow, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles mumbled, pulling the covers up over the two of them.  “We have to be adults tomorrow.”

 

Scott hummed and snuggled close, his eyes drifting closed.  “Fine,” he mumbled.  “G’night.”

 

Stiles pressed a kiss to Scott’s forehead and let his eyes close.  “G’night,” he whispered.

 

***

 

Derek sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses as he stood next to Lydia.  “What are we doing here?” he asked.

 

Lydia aimed a delicately arched eyebrow at her friend.  “Well, sales are up,” she said.

 

“Up enough that I’m clear?” Derek asked hopefully.

 

Lydia chuckled and pat Derek on the arm.  “Not yet, honey,” she said.  “But, because our store is doing better, I thought I would treat you a little.  And myself, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Derek grumbled, nudging his glasses with his index finger as he followed Lydia into … a salon.

 

“Relax,” Lydia said.  “This is going to be fun!  We’re booked in for hair, manicures, waxing and massages.”

 

“First, there is nothing wrong with my hair, or my nails,” Derek said.  “And as for … waxing.  I already did it last week.”  And he hated it, every time he had to do it.

 

“Well, you’re doing it again,” Lydia said, nudging Derek forward.  “It’s second to last on the list, right before your massage, so just don’t be a baby.”

 

Derek groaned.  “Fine,” he muttered.

 

“Wonderful,” Lydia said with a smile.  “I made sure that coffee would be waiting for you, since I know you can be a bear first thing in the morning.”  The receptionist gave Lydia and Derek a smile, offering them each a cup of coffee.

 

Derek gratefully accepted the cup of coffee, humming as he sipped.  “Okay, I might forgive you,” he mumbled.

 

Lydia just laughed as she sipped her own coffee.  “I believe they’re waiting for us, let’s go,” she said.  She led the way back to a private area of the salon with two chairs, each with their own wash sinks and manicure stations.  “Dahlia has outdone herself,” Lydia said as she settled in one of the chairs.

 

Derek eyed the empty chair warily - it looked like it would break if he sat down wrong in it.  He carefully sat down in the chair next to Lydia and eyed his reflection.  “There is nothing wrong with how I look,” he muttered.

 

“Of course not, honey.”

 

Derek jumped when he realized he and Lydia were no longer alone and that a woman was standing behind him.  “There isn’t,” Derek said, trying not to sound petulant.

 

“We can only improve,” the woman said.  “I’m Erin, and Lydia called and gave very specific instructions.”

 

“She did, huh?” Derek said, glaring over at his friend, who was already in deep conversation with her own stylist.

 

Erin chuckled and nodded.  “She did, and don’t worry, it’s going to look great,” she said as she caped Derek and removed his glasses, setting them on the counter.  “Now just sit tight while I go mix up the magic.”

 

Derek blinked as his vision got fuzzy, squinting at his blurry reflection.  “Mix up the magic,” he muttered.  “What did I sign myself up for?”

 

Erin came back with a little bowl, a brush and a box of foils.  “You’ve colored your hair before, right?” she asked.

 

“Colored?” Derek asked.  “No, never.”

 

“A color virgin?” Erin said, clapping excitedly.  “I love color virgins!”  She reached for her supplies and went to work, chatting to Derek about everything and anything.  When she finally finished, she pat Derek on the shoulder.  “You’re going to sit like this for a bit and then we’ll wash and cut.”

 

Derek squinted as he watched Erin check on Lydia and then disappear.  He leaned forward to try to see his own reflection and frowned - he had bits of foil all over his head!  “Lydia,” he growled.  “What is this?”

 

“Caramel highlights,” Lydia said airily.  “Just a few, I promise.”

 

Derek sighed and flopped back into the chair, closing his eyes and trying to just mentally block what was happening to him.  “I’m in hell,” he muttered.

 

“Heaven,” Lydia called from her chair.  “You’re in heaven.”

 

“Let’s just agree to disagree,” Derek replied.

 

Lydia hmphed and went back to her magazine, tapping her nails on the pages as she read.

 

Derek tried to distance himself from what was happening, but was interrupted by another girl who sat down in front of him and reached for his hands.  “I’m Cassie,” the girl said.  “Here to work on your nails.”

 

Derek looked down at his hands and shrugged.  “I don’t see anything wrong with them, but … “  He glanced over at Lydia, knowing she’d raise that eyebrow at him if he tried to get out of it.  “Whatever.”

 

Cassie grinned and took Derek’s hands, filing and buffing his nails - Derek was grateful Lydia hadn’t given instruction that his nails be painted (something she probably would have done if she thought she could get away with it).  Just as Cassie finished, Erin came back, passing Derek a bottle of water.

 

“Feeling a little cooked?” Erin teased.  “Come on over here and we’ll give you a wash.”

 

Derek followed Erin across the room and sat back down, leaning back as Erin got the water running.  He closed his eyes, frowning as he felt Erin tugging the foil out.  The frown quickly melted away when he felt Erin’s long fingernails scratching gently at his scalp as she washed his hair.  He gave an involuntary moan, blushing when he heard Erin chuckle.

 

“Now I know I’m doing my job,” Erin said as she finished washing Derek’s hair and led him back to sit in front of the mirror.

 

Derek’s cheeks were still pink from embarrassment as he sat back down, squinting at his reflection.  From what he could see, it didn’t look different, but he didn’t have much of a chance to look before Erin was moving around him, combing and snipping, combing and snipping.

 

“That looks great,” Lydia said as she got up.  “Erin, you’re a genius.”

 

“I know,” Erin said proudly.

 

Lydia moved to stand next to Derek, looking down at him with a grin.  “Now, don’t even think about trying to get out of your next two appointments,” she said.  “I’m not going to be there to keep an eye on you, but I’m paying for them, so I expect you to follow through.”

 

Derek glared at her in the mirror.  “I’m not going to go AWOL,” he muttered.  “There is no need to ‘keep an eye on me’.”  He was older than her, for cryin’ out loud!

 

“Better not be,” Lydia said.  “I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

 

Derek just grunted and watched her reflection disappear.  He jumped a bit when Erin handed him his glasses, then slipped them on and blinked at his reflection as Erin removed his cape.  It was his same basic style, just … slightly different.

 

The rest of the day was both horrible and relaxing in turn.  He detested the waxing - it was uncomfortable and the girl who did it ogled him and lingered just a bit, apologizing every time she ripped a strip off.  In the back of Derek’s mind was the lingering fear that the longer he did this, the less chance it would grow back.

 

The massage made up for the waxing, although Derek would never tell Lydia that.  The masseuse, Calum, managed to work out all the tension Derek had been carrying around in his back and shoulders, and he was much more relaxed when he met Lydia back outside the salon.

 

“You’re welcome,” Lydia said when she saw Derek.

 

“I didn’t even -”

 

“You didn’t have to,” Lydia interrupted with a smile.  “The rest of the day is yours and I’ll see you back at work tomorrow.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes, but gave Lydia a wave and headed home, where he spent the rest of the day curled up on his couch reading.

 

***

 

Stiles stopped into Boarders on his way to his shop to check on Scott, who’d had to go in early to cover for Isaac who’d called out.  He found his boyfriend in the stockroom, sitting on the floor surrounded by shoeboxes.  He leaned against the doorway and chuckled.  “Need some help?” he teased.

 

“I’m drowning in footwear,” Scott said, looking up at Stiles.  “We got this huge shipment in and I have to inventory it.”

 

“Suck,” Stiles said.  “I have to go relieve Kira.”

 

“You’re closing, right?” Scott asked as he clambered to his feet and stepped over the shoeboxes to wrap Stiles in a hug.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles replied.  “You too?”

 

Scott nodded.  “Yep,” he said.  “Grab dinner later?”

“It’s a date,” Stiles said with a nod, pressing a quick kiss to Scott’s cheek before heading over to Symbolia, waving Kira off with a grin as he got settled.  There was a slow but steady flow of customers throughout the afternoon, which made Stiles happy.  As soon as there was a lull, he closed up for dinner and went to grab Scott, waiting outside for Scott to finish a sale.

 

He glanced around, his gaze drifting over to Abercrombie & Fitch and he licked his lips as he caught sight of Derek.  “Shit,” he whispered.  Derek stood guard over the entrance to the store, trying to be cordial to a couple of teenage girls, but his hair was different, a bit lighter, and he was wearing thick black frame glasses.  “Shit,” Stiles said again.

 

“You ready?” Scott asked as he closed up Boarders for dinner.

 

Stiles swallowed and motioned over to where Derek was standing.  Scott followed his gaze and licked his lips.  “Shit,” Scott said.  “Um … dinner?”

 

Stiles tore his gaze away from Derek and pressed a kiss to Scott’s cheek.  “Dinner,” he said.  “Bet you want pizza, huh?”

 

“You know me too well,” Scott said.

 

“We’re going to have salad tomorrow for lunch,” Stiles said as they walked over to the food court.

 

“Aw man,” Scott protested.

 

“Salad,” Stiles said firmly, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder at Derek.  He led the way into the food court and over to the Italian place to get pizza.  He grabbed a table while Scott ordered and soon they were seated eating tomato, onion and garlic pizza.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Scott asked after a couple of minutes.

 

Stiles swallowed his pizza and nodded.  “Sure,” he said slowly.

 

“You think Derek’s really attractive, right?” Scott said.  “Like, you’d totally do him or let him do you?”

 

Stiles swallowed again and nodded slowly.  “I would,” he murmured.

 

Scott heaved a sigh of relief.  “Good, then I’m not the only one,” he said.  “Is that what had your mind working overtime after dinner with our folks and Jordan?”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, a bit surprised.  “It was.”  Stiles had to hand it to his boyfriend - Scott might appear a little dense at time (he totally wasn’t), but his other half was uber perceptive.

 

“You wanted to make sure I was okay with it,” Scott said.  “Because you’ve been thinking about it.  With Derek.”

 

“I have,” Stiles admitted.  “A lot.  I don’t even know if he’s open to the idea.  What if he’s straight?”

 

“So, why don’t we try to feel him out?” Scott asked.  “Figuratively speaking, for now.”

 

Stiles snorted as he finished his pizza.  “Feel him out, huh?” he said.  “We could do that … “

 

“Figuratively feel him out,” Scott said.  “Unless he wants the other and then -”

 

“Yeah, I got it,” Stiles interrupted with a grin.  He took a couple of sips of his water and grabbed another slice of pizza.  “If he’s closing tonight, wanna invite him out for a drink?”

 

“We could do that,” Scott said.  “If we were back in Beacon Hills we could go to -”

 

“Nope, don’t even say ‘Jungle’,” Stiles interrupted again.  “We want to feel him out not scare the shit out of him.”

 

“Fine,” Scott muttered as he went back to his pizza, a grin tugging at his lips.

 

Derek chatted with Danny as they clocked out and headed to the front of the store so Danny could lock up.  

 

“You should wear those glasses all the time,” Danny commented with a grin.  “It’s totally hot professor.”

 

“I woke up late this morning,” Derek replied with a shrug.  He glanced across the mall to where Scott and Stiles were locking up their respective shops.  They were … interesting.  Okay, that was a lie.  They were both hot as hell and funny, and really sweet.  Earlier that day, Derek caught Scott helping a little girl try out her brand new skateboard right outside his shop.  And he’d heard some of the other mall patrons talk about how Stiles had given them a deep discount for some comics.  He could actually see himself dating either one of them … or both of them?

 

“Hey Derek,” Scott called.

 

Derek gave himself a mental shake and focused his attention over to where Scott and Stiles stood, both waving him over.  He clapped Danny on the back and cross the mall, greeting Stiles and Scott with a smile.

 

“Hey guys,” Derek said.

 

“Professor Hale,” Stiles teased.

 

“Woke up late,” Derek replied, shoving his hands in his pockets, slightly embarrassed.

 

“Nah, it’s good,” Scott said.  “So, Stiles and I were gonna head out and grab a beer or two and wanted to know if you wanted to come with us.”

 

Derek took a moment to think about it - and nodded.  “Sure, a couple of beers sounds good after today,” he said.

 

“Lots of groping?” Stiles teased as they all walked to the parking garage.

 

“You have no idea,” Derek muttered.

 

“We do have a pretty good view,” Scott said.  “We see how many people come by and attempt to surreptitiously feel you up.”

 

“Big words,” Stiles teased, smacking Scott on the ass.

 

“You’re rubbing off on me,” Scott replied, kissing Stiles’ cheek.

 

“Don’t make me say it,” Stiles said.

 

“That’s what she said,” Derek deadpanned, blushing a bit when Scott and Stiles started cackling.

 

They reached the parking garage and Derek climbed into his own car, following the beat up Jeep that was Stiles and Scott’s transportation to a nearby bar.  Thankfully it wasn’t too loud and they found a table far enough away from the jukebox that they could hear each other talk.

 

“Alright, so the last time we did this, I talked about me,” Derek said as he waved someone over so they could order beers.

 

“So, turnabout is fair play?” Stiles replied.  “You wanna know about us?”

 

“Only seems fair,” Derek replied.  “Obviously you both grew up in Beacon Hills.”

 

“Pretty much,” Scott said.  “Stiles and I met in elementary school and became immediate best friends.”

 

“Cohorts in mayhem?” Derek teased.

 

“You caught us,” Stiles replied.  “We got into plenty of … situations.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Derek said.  Their beers arrived and Derek took a long drink, watching the two other men.  “But you both managed to straighten up and fly right.”

 

“We rebel with our bodies,” Scott said, motioning to their piercings, hair, nails and tattoos.  “Much to our parents’ chagrin.”

 

“Hey, my dad doesn’t really care,” Stiles said.  “Your mom just likes to point out all the horrors that could go wrong with piercings.”

 

“But they can’t complain too much, because we are both are actually doing really well,” Scott replied.

 

“I have to agree,” Derek interjected.  “Your businesses appear to be doing really well.”

 

“Well, I don’t own mine yet, but I pretty much run it,” Stiles said.  “I think Craig’s almost ready to sell it to me.”

 

“That’s great,” Derek said.  “So, can I ask about your tattoos?  You both seem to have really different styles.”

 

“I kinda just see a piece, love it, pick a spot and get it,” Scott replied, rubbing a spot on his arm.  “Stiles here, he likes large pieces.”

 

Stiles shoved his shirtsleeves up a bit to show Derek his half sleeves on each arm.  “And I have a piece across my shoulders that goes onto my back,” he said.  “It’s all very themed and interconnected.”

 

“Very cool,” Derek replied.  “It’s actually pretty refreshing to find guys who are what, 25?”  At their nods, he continued.  “Guys who at 25, are confident in who they are and where they are in life.”

 

“We spent a lot of time faking it,” Scott said.

 

“Fake it till you make it,” Stiles replied with a laugh.

 

The rest of the night passed quickly, with all three of them sharing random and slightly embarrassing stories about themselves, making sure to switch to water after a while so they were sober enough to drive home.

 

“This was fun,” Stiles said as they all walked back to their cars.  “We should do it again.”

 

“It was,” Derek agreed.

 

“Next Friday night?” Scott offered.  “Or lunch sometime this week?”

 

“Let me check my schedule and I’ll get back to you,” Derek replied.

 

“You’ll actually check your schedule and get back to us, right?” Stiles said.  “This isn’t some kind of covert blow off, is it?”

 

Derek laughed and shook his head.  “Not a covert blow off,” he said.  “I’ll let you know.  Have a good night, you two.”  He gave them both a wave before climbing into his car and driving off.

 

“That went well,” Stiles said, tugging Scott over to the Jeep.

 

“Really well,” Scott agreed.  “Not a blow off and we get another chance to … “

 

“Woo him?” Stiles suggested.

 

“Yeah … yeah!” Scott said.  “We’re gonna woo the fuck outta him!”

 

***

 

It went on like that for a while - lunches at the mall or beers after work.  They got to know each other, became friends.  Derek had yet to be released from his modeling gig, Lydia still not quite happy with the stores numbers; he was still shucking his shirt and getting groped in October when Halloween rolled around.

 

Lydia invited him to her annual Halloween party at her place on the lake - apparently it was THE place to be.  She even offered to help him with his costume, but Derek declined; he had a pretty good idea of what he was going to go as.

 

The party appeared to be in full swing when he pulled up and he took a couple of steadying breaths in the car before exiting and walking towards the house.  He took one more deep breath, gathering the courage needed and entered the house.  The music was loud and the place pretty packed, but he found Lydia pretty quick.

 

“I was expecting perhaps Indiana Jones,” Lydia commented as she eyed Derek.  “Definitely not this.”

 

“You make a stunning and deadly Black Canary,” Derek complimented.

 

“Of course I do,” Lydia replied.  “If you’re looking for Stiles and Scott, I believe I saw them outside by the kegs.”

 

“Thanks, Lyd,” Derek said, weaving through the crowd and heading for the backyard.  The backyard was just as packed as the house was, but Derek quickly found Scott and Stiles and stopped and stared at the two men.

 

He saw Scott first and chuckled softly, taking in Scott’s attire from the bottom up.  He was wearing honest to god loafers, pleated khaki pants, a long sleeved white button up complete with sweater vest.  His tattoos were hidden under the shirt, his nails were clean of nail polish and he’d removed his lip ring.  He’d dyed his hair brown and managed to tame it to look somewhat normal.  He looked pretty much like the quintessential 50’s father.

 

Stiles had gone more sci-fi/comic - no surprise - and was dressed as one of the Men in Black.  He’d removed his eyebrow ring, his fingernails were clean and his tattoos were also hidden underneath his stark black suit.  He’d also dyed his hair brown and had slicked it back, plastered to his scalp with gel.  He looked so different - they both did - that all Derek could do was stare.

 

It was evident when Stiles and Scott caught sight of Derek - Scott dropped his cup and Stiles’ mouth dropped open.  Derek felt self conscious - he’d taken great care with his costume and was worried he’d done it all wrong.  He wore a pair of old, well worn black steel toed work boots, a pair of black leather pants that were so tight he’d barely been able to lace them up.  He’d paired it all with a ripped black t-shirt with the British two finger salute on it and a black leather jacket that had studs all over the lapels.  It had taken him three tries to paint his fingernails the dark purple that matched the spray he’d coated his hair with.  One fauxhawk, some eyeliner, a magnetic ring in his nose and another in his lip and he’d been done.

 

Derek closed the space between him and Scott and Stiles.  “You two look great,” he said.

 

“You … you too,” Scott managed to croak out.

 

“I didn’t mess it up, did I?” Derek asked.

 

“Nope, not at all,” Stiles replied, licking his lips before taking a big drink of his beer.  “Want a drink?”

 

“Sure,” Derek said.  “Better get Scott one, too, looks like he lost his.”

 

Stiles snorted and fixed two big cups of beer, passing them to Derek and Scott.  “Happy Halloween,” he said.  “And here’s to coming as you aren’t.”

 

“Cheers,” Derek said, taking a long drink of beer.

 

“Cheers,” Scott echoed, raising his glass in salute, before downing half of it in a couple of gulps.

 

A few hours, and approximately seven beers later and Derek felt buzzed.  No, that was a lie, he was totally wasted.  He’d abandoned his jacket somewhere in the house and sprawled out on one of the lounge chairs out in the backyard.  He glanced over to where Scott and Stiles were sharing another lounge chair - they’d had more beers than him and were both drunk as well, and were engaged in a heavy makeout session.  Derek wiggled a bit and tried to adjust himself through his leather pants.

 

“You two,” Derek called.  “Are really hot.”

 

Stiles, who’d been straddling Scott’s hips, stopped and looked over at Derek.  “You think so?” he asked.

 

Derek hummed and nodded, grinning at the two men.  “Like, super hot,” he said.

 

“We should totally get him wasted more often,” Scott murmured, wincing when Stiles smacked him on the chest.

 

Stiles climbed off his boyfriend and wandered over to Derek.  “You feeling okay, man?” he asked.

 

Derek sat up and gave Stiles a bright smile.  “Yep, feelin’ very good righ’ now,” he said.  “You can go back to kissing your boyfriend, as long as I can watch.”

 

“Wow, you’re very open when you’re drunk,” Stiles commented.  “You can watch if you want or … “  He spared a glance over at Scott, who shrugged and nodded.

 

“Or … “  Derek prompted, waving his hand for Stiles to continue.

 

Stiles hesitated for a second, before leaning down and claiming Derek’s lips in a kiss.  He groaned a bit when he felt Derek’s hands gripping his hips, felt Derek deepening the kiss, felt Derek’s stubble scraping against his skin.  He broke the kiss a few minutes later when he a third hand on his shoulders.

 

Derek blinked blearily up at Scott, expecting Stiles’ boyfriend to be pissed off, expecting to see a fist flying for his face.  Instead, Stiles stepped back and Scott took his place.

 

“My turn,” Scott whispered, leaning down and kissing Derek gently, coaxing his lips open once more.

 

Derek broke that kiss, scooting back and blinking at Scott and Stiles.  “‘m too drunk for this,” he mumbled.

 

“Good thing I’ve got a guest room you can use,” Lydia called.  “Derek’s got an overnight bag in his car, I’ll go get it if you help him up to the room.  Second door on the left on the second floor.”  Without waiting for a response, she turned and stalked back into the house.

 

Derek groaned and flopped back on the lounge chair, rubbing his face and staring at Scott and Stiles.  “You two seri’us?” he mumbled.

 

“We are, but why don’t we have this conversation tomorrow, when we’re all sober?” Stiles offered.  “Because, as you said, you’re too drunk for this.”

 

“And we’re pretty wasted, too,” Scott admitted.  “Otherwise we wouldn’t have done what we just did.”

 

“We’ll all get some sleep and talk about it in the morning,” Stiles said.

 

Derek started to get up, almost fell, then gained his footing when Scott and Stiles got on either side of him.  “You guys are really great,” Derek said, grinning a bit.  “Like, totally funny and awesome and sweet.”  They all started walking, or rather Derek let himself be half carried by Scott and Stiles.  “And really hot.”

 

“Um … maybe you should hold the declarations until you’re sober,” Scott commented, almost dropping Derek as they stumbled up the stairs.

 

“But it’s all true,” Derek mumbled.  “And you’re great with kids, and you’ve both got jobs … you’re like the whole package … a double package!”

 

Stiles snorted as they reached the top of the stairs and helped navigate Derek to his room.  He hit the light switch with his elbow and saw Derek’s overnight bag on the easy chair near the window.

 

“Looks like Lydia got your bag,” Stiles said as he and Scott got Derek sitting on the bed.

 

Derek flopped back and looked up at them.  “You guys are great,” he said.

 

Scott snorted and helped Derek get out of his boots, dropping them on the floor.  “Thanks,” he said.  “Think you can manage the rest?”

 

Derek struggled to sit up and tugged his shirt off, tossing it at Scott and Stiles with a bright smile.  “Yeah, think I can do it,” he replied.  “Wanna wait while I get out of my pants?”

 

Scott started to answer, but Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth.  “Nope, not gonna wait,” Stiles said.  “I’m sure you can do it.  We’re gonna go sleep it off.”

 

Derek sighed and flopped back down on the bed, unlacing his leather pants.  “Fine, leave me here all alone,” he said.

 

“Stiles, maybe we should -” Scott started.

 

“Nope,” Stiles said, tugging Scott to the door.  “We are ALL too drunk for this.  Derek, sweet dreams, we’ll see you tomorrow.”  He turned off the light and watched for a second as Derek began shimmying out of his leather pants.  “G-goodnight, Derek.”

 

Derek waved in their general direction before Stiles tugged Scott out, closing the door behind him.

 

***

 

Someone had neglected to fully close the drapes, and a thin beam of light crept through and caught Derek right in the face.  He groaned, then groaned again when the sound of his own voice made his head hurt worse.  He gingerly sat up and looked around, frowning as he tried to remember where he was and what had happened.

 

“Halloween,” he groaned to himself as he carefully crawled out of bed and padded to the bathroom.  He flipped the light on, wincing when the light hit his eyes, then took a hesitant look in the mirror.  His hair was sticking up at all different angles, still purple.  Some of the purple had somehow streaked down the side of his face and he had eyeliner smeared around his eyes.  He carefully removed the magnetic piercings and dropped them on the sink.

 

He gave a little stretch and padded back into the bedroom, locating his overnight bag near the window.  He was rummaging around in the bag for clothes when there was a knock on the door.  He quickly tugged on a pair of sleep pants and a tank top and headed to the door, tugging it open to reveal Scott and Stiles on the other side.

 

“We come with greasy breakfast,” Stiles said, offering Derek a bag from the local fast food joint.

 

Derek gratefully took the bag and went to sit on the bed so he could eat.  “Thanks,” he mumbled.  “Can’t remember the last time I got so wasted.”

 

“Yeah, one hell of a party,” Scott agreed, plopping down on the floor across from the bed and pulling Stiles down into his lap.  “You look like hell.”

 

Derek swallowed and glanced over at Scott and Stiles, who looked decidedly un-hungover.  Their piercings were back in place, but their nails were still bare and their hair un-dyed.  “Feel like hell,” he admitted.  “Thanks for the food.”

 

“Greasy fast food always helps a hangover,” Stiles said with a nod.

 

“Yeah,” Derek said.  “Washing my face and getting this crap out of my hair would help, too.”

 

“And the polish off your nails,” Scott added.  “Stiles and I could help.”

 

“If you wanted,” Stiles added quickly.  “We wouldn’t want to intrude or make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Why would I be … “ Derek trailed off as he got flashes from the night before; a kiss, no, two kisses and some things Derek normally wouldn’t have said or done.  “Oh god.”

 

“And here’s the awkward,” Stiles murmured.  “Listen, no awkward, okay?  What Scott and I did last night, we wanted to do.  Maybe it didn’t happen how we planned, but we both wanted it.”

 

Derek stared down into the paper bag now filled with breakfast trash.  “Sure?” he asked, jumping a bit when he felt Scott’s sock clad foot bump his shin.

 

“We’re sure,” Scott said.  “Wanna come back to our room?”

 

At Derek’s surprised look, Stiles poked his boyfriend in the chest.  “Don’t scare him like that,” he admonished.  “We have stuff to remove makeup and nail polish back in our room, thought you’d like some help.”

 

“Oh,” Derek murmured.  “I, yeah, I’d like some help.”

 

Stiles clambered off Scott’s lap and stretched, his tank top riding up just a bit.  “Cool,” he said.  “We’re a couple doors down, come on.”

 

Derek gingerly climbed off the bed, testing his equilibrium and his stomach.  When he didn’t immediately throw up, he breathed a sigh of relief.  “Lead on,” he said.

 

Scott stood and followed Derek and Stiles out of Derek’s room, down the hall to their room.  Stiles crossed the room to open the drapes before heading into the bathroom.  Scott stopped at the duffel bag on the bed and rummaged around for a minute, coming back with a little box of wipes.

 

“Here, use a couple of these to get the makeup off,” Scott said as he handed the box to Derek.

 

“Thanks,” Derek said.  He pulled a couple of wipes out and scrubbed his face clean.  “Good?” he asked Scott after a few minutes.

 

Scott chuckled and nodded.  “Makeup free,” he confirmed.  “And I have something for the nail polish, too.”  He went back to the duffel bag and tossed Derek another box.  “Acetone wipes, for the nail polish.”

 

“You came prepared,” Derek said as he began removing the polish from his nails.

 

“Well, we got ready here last night,” Scott said with a shrug.  “Made sense to bring it all with us.”

 

“Hey, if you two are done in there,” Stiles called from the bathroom.  “I’m ready in here!”

 

Scott laughed and tugged Derek through the room to the bathroom.  “He really wants to do this,” Scott said.

 

“Really wants to do what?” Derek asked, stopping just inside the bathroom.  Stiles stood next to a salon wash sink complete with reclining chair.

 

“Lydia had it installed a year ago,” Stiles said with a shrug.  “No idea why, but we get to reap the benefits.”

 

“You want to -” Derek started.

 

“Wash your hair?  Hells yes,” Stiles said with a nod.  “But we don’t want to make you creeped out, so if you’d rather shower, you can go back to you room.”

 

More memories from the previous night filled Derek’s brain; he remembered his drunken declarations and he rubbed his face a bit.

 

“No awkwardness,” Stiles said.  “We all said things and did things that probably would have been said and done at some point, under less drunker circumstances.  It just happened a bit sooner.  And we’ll talk about it - later.  Right now, I just really wanna fuckin’ wash your hair.”

 

Derek blushed a bit and scratched his stomach through his tank top.  “Well, my hair does need washing,” he said, crossing the bathroom.  “I guess I could let you … it would save me from doing it.”

 

“So magnanimous of you,” Scott teased, moving to sit on the edge of the tub so he could watch.  “You’ll love this - Stiles is a master at this.”

 

Derek settled in the chair and cautiously leaned back, jumping a bit when he felt Stiles’ hand stop him, settling a towel under his neck before allowing to lay all the way back, his neck nestled in the lip of the sink.  He cautiously closed his eyes and listened as the water started, flinching a little at first the water, then Stiles hand.

 

The water was just right, and Stiles was very gentle as he cupped water over Derek’s hair.  At the first feel of Stiles’ fingers in Derek’s hair, Derek gave an involuntary groan.

 

“Told you,” Scott said proudly.  “He’s got magic fingers.”

 

Derek groaned again as Stiles’ fingers scratched and massaged his scalp and felt all the tension and residual hangover just melt away, leaving him a veritable puddle of goo in the chair.

 

“Your hair’s fantastic,” Stiles murmured as he ran his fingers through Derek’s locks.

 

Derek hummed softly, pointing his toes as Stiles continued to work the shampoo through his hair.  Stiles’ fingers felt fantastic and Derek drifted on the edge of sleep … he whimpered a little when Stiles rinsed the shampoo from his hair.  “What’s the verdict?” he mumbled.

 

“You used a lot of spray, huh?” Stiles asked as he added conditioner.

 

“Wanted to make sure it took,” Derek said.  “Why?”

 

“Still just a little hint of purple,” Stiles replied, running his fingers through Derek’s hair.

 

“Lydia will love that,” Derek mumbled.

 

“It’ll wash out in a few more washes,” Stiles replied as he rinsed the conditioner from Derek’s hair.

 

“Until then, just wear your glasses and everyone will flock to have their picture taken with the hot hipster/punk,” Scott teased.

 

“I am not a hipster,” Derek grumbled as Stiles helped him sit up and draped a towel over his head.

 

“Stiles and I both know that,” Scott said.  “But those glasses tell another story.”

 

Derek sighed and rubbed his hair with the towel until it was mostly dry, then dropped the towel on the floor and ran his fingers through his hair a bit.  “So, do you two still wanna have that conversation?” he asked.  “The one we were going to have last night but we were all too drunk?”

 

“We could,” Stiles said.  “Wanna go hang out by the lake and talk?”

 

“Sure,” Derek said.  “Lead on.”

 

Scott grinned and headed back into the bedroom, grabbing a large towel from their duffel bag.

 

“You look super hot with purple hair,” Stiles commented as he and Derek headed into the bedroom.  

 

“I agree with Stiles,” Scott said with a nod, towel tucked under his arm.  “You should keep it.”

 

“Lydia would have a fit,” Derek said.  “Although maybe she would finally let me stop working.”

 

“Why are you working there anyway?” Stiles asked.

 

“I owe her a favor and this is my way of working it off,” Derek replied with a shrug.

 

“Well, I hope you work it off soon,” Scott said.  “Come on, let’s go down to the lake.”

 

At Stiles and Derek’s nods, Scott led the way down the stairs and out of the house, down the walk to the lakeshore.  He spread the towel out and flopped down, motioning for Stiles and Derek to sit with him.

 

Stiles dropped down and rested his head on Scott’s shoulder, glancing over at Derek, who’d sat on the edge of the towel facing the water.

 

“So, about last night,” Stiles started.

 

“You really want to attempt this?” Derek said.  “The three of us?”

 

“We would start really slow,” Scott said.  “Maybe just … try a couple of dates first before we even did anything in the bedroom.”

 

“But we want things in the bedroom,” Stiles interrupted.  “Lots of things.”

 

Derek cracked a smile.  “Figured as much,” he said.  “I’m new to all this.  I’ve only really had a couple of relationships before, and they didn’t end all that well.”

 

“Well, we’re new to this too,” Scott said.  “It’s going to be a lot of trial and error … we’re kind of feeling our way through this.”

 

Derek glanced over his shoulder at Stiles and Scott.  “I have been in three long term relationships,” he said.  “Two women and one guy.”

 

“Did they end badly?” Stiles asked softly.

 

“My first ex girlfriend was a nutcase,” Derek said.  “Literally.  She’s in a mental institution after she tried set my car on fire.”

 

“Shit,” Scott whispered.  “I’m almost scared to ask about the second ex.”

 

“She seemed really sweet but was a complete bitch to all my friends,” Derek said.  “Completely two faced.”

 

“And the third?” Stiles murmured, scooting closer to Derek.  

 

“My third, and most recent relationship was with a guy,” Derek started.  “And it was great for a while, but then he and his twin brother - the brother I didn’t know he had - switched places and played a prank on me … it didn’t end well.”

 

“So, you’ve really never had a good relationship,” Scott whispered.  “Well then, we’ll fix that first before we do anything remotely bedroom related.”

 

“How do you plan to fix it?” Derek asked.

 

“By being good, attentful boyfriends,” Stiles said.  “If you’ll let us.”

 

“Only if you’ll let us,” Scott murmured.

 

Derek sat quietly for a couple of minutes, looking out onto the water.  “Let me,” he whispered.  “Let me think on it?”

 

“As much time as you want,” Stiles said.  “As much as we want this, we want you to want this too.”

 

“So you take all the time you want and let us know, okay?” Scott said.

 

Derek gave them a grin and nodded.  “I’ll think on it and let you know,” he replied.  “Promise.”

 

***

 

A few days later, Derek was still contemplating as he stood outside Abercrombie & Fitch.  Lydia had given him a raised brow at the slight purple tint to his hair, but didn’t comment further.  He suffered through hours of being sociable until it was finally time for his break.  He went back to the break room to tug his shirt on and grab some food.

 

“Derek, a moment?” Lydia said from the doorway to the manager’s office.

 

“I’ll give you five whole minutes,” Derek teased as he headed over to Lydia’s office.  “What can I do for you?”

 

“You’re fired,” Lydia said with a smile.

 

“I’m … you finally met your quota?” Derek asked.

 

Lydia tapped her fingernails on her desk for a couple of minutes.  “I met my quota three months after you started,” she admitted.

 

“Then why -”

 

“Why did I make you work keep working here?” Lydia finished.  “I saw what was blossoming between you and those two across the way.”

 

“Scott and Stiles?” Derek said.

 

Lydia nodded.  “And I knew if I didn’t keep you here, in close quarters with those two, you’d never see them again,” she said.  “You deserve some happiness, Derek,”

 

Derek was quiet for a few minutes.  “I didn’t ask you to play matchmaker,” he murmured.

 

“I know,” Lydia replied, passing Derek his last paycheck.  “And you’re welcome.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes, pocketed his last paycheck and headed across the way to Symbolia.  He stepped inside and found Stiles behind the counter, ringing up a customer.

 

Stiles glanced up and caught sight of Derek.  “Hey,” he called, giving Derek a wave.

 

Derek waved back and weaved through the store until he reached the register.  He waited until Stiles was done with the transaction and the customer had left before resting his arms on the counter and leaning forward a bit.  “Lydia fired me today,” he said.

 

“Is it because of the purple?  Because that’s total bullshit,” Stiles protested.

 

Derek laughed and shook his head.  “She met her quota, a while ago apparently,” he said.  “But kept me on because she was playing matchmaker.”

 

“Match … oh,” Stiles replied.

 

“Yeah,” Derek said.  “So, I probably won’t be around here much, but then again, I’m going to  have two attentive boyfriends, right?”

 

Stiles was quiet for a second, before leaning across the counter and giving Derek a chaste kiss on the lips.  “Yes, yes you will,” he said.

 

Derek chuckled and initiated a second, still chaste, kiss.  “I’m going to go tell Scott, okay?” he said.

 

Stiles nodded.  “Yeah, yeah, go tell him,” he said.  “And we’ll plan something fantastic for our first date and I’ll text you the details, okay?”

 

Derek nodded.  “Okay,” he said, giving Stiles a smile before heading next door to Boarders.

 

He went through a similar discussion with Scott, although Scott jumped the counter and wrapped himself around Derek in a big hug, with only minimal groping.

 

“You just wait,” Scott said, pressing a kiss to Derek’s jaw.  “We’re going to date the shit out of you - wait, that sounded weird.”

 

Derek laughed and rubbed Scott’s mohawk playfully.  “I know what you meant,” he said.  “Stiles said he’ll text me details for our first date.”

 

“Oh it’s gonna be an awesome one,” Scott said with a nod.

 

“I’m sure it will be,” Derek said.

 

“It totally will be,” Scott said, nodding again, just as the bell above the door alerted them to a new customer.  “I gotta -”

 

“Go,” Derek said, waving Scott off.  “I just wanted to give you the news.”  He brushed past Scott on his way to the door, running a finger along Scott’s shoulders and giving him a wink on his way out.

 

***

 

“I left Kira in charge, so everything should be okay,” Stiles said as he turned down the street his dad’s house was on.

 

“And Boyd’s covering Boarders, and I’d trust him with you, so,” Scott said as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek.   “You know, we’re not even sure if he’s going to be there, or if our parents are going to be there.”

 

Stiles shrugged.  “It would be weird if we called,” he said.  “Your mom and my dad would ask why and it would lead to conversations we’re not ready for.”  He squinted a bit as the house came into view; there was a Sheriff’s department cruiser in the driveway, but it wasn’t the Sheriff’s (Stiles knew the license plate number) and Scott’s mom’s car was gone, too.  Stiles parked the Jeep on the street in front of the house and climbed out.

 

Scott climbed out and followed Stiles up the walk, rubbing his mohawk nervously.  They’d driven over to Beacon Hills unannounced for a very specific reason, and having their folks around would make things … awkward; the few other times they’d interacted with Jordan Parrish, it had been with their parents around during Friday dinners.  

 

Classic rock was blaring from the backyard when Stiles and Scott entered the house.  “Good taste in music,” Stiles said with an approving nod as they trekked through the house.

 

“Agreed,” Scott replied, following Stiles.  They found Jordan in the backyard, working on the lawn mower, head bobbing to the music, a couple of empty beer bottles on the back porch.

 

Stiles wandered over to the stereo and turned it down, biting back a laugh when Jordan jumped a bit and looked over at the porch.  “Shit,” Jordan said, wiping his hands on a rag.  “You two scared the shit out of me.”

 

“Not our intention,” Stiles said.

 

“Um … your folks aren’t here,” Jordan continued, reaching for one of the beer bottles.

 

“We know,” Scott replied.  “We actually stopped by to talk to you.”

 

“Oh,” Jordan said.  “This isn’t where you guys tell me that the past 8 months has been an act and that you really hate me and want me to stop seeing your folks, is it?”

 

Stiles snorted and shook his head.  “Nah,” he said.  “You’re a good guy and our folks obviously care for your deeply.”

 

“We had a couple of questions about your arrangement with our folks,” Scott said.  “And asking our folks would be awkward.”

 

“Not that asking you these questions isn’t awkward, but it’s less awkward than asking our parents,” Stiles said.

 

“Okay,” Jordan said slowly as he sat down on the porch.  “Ask away.”

 

Stiles and Scott both stepped onto the grass and flopped down so they were facing Jordan.  “I don’t really know where to begin,” Scott admitted.

 

“My dad and his mom never really told us about how the three of you … about how it all started,” Stiles said.  “Who approached who, did you guys do the date thing, does anyone else besides us know?”

 

Jordan chuckled and took a few sips of beer.  “Any reason as to why you are just now asking these questions?” he asked, glancing between Stiles and Scott curiously.  When neither one of them responded, he chuckled louder.  “I get it - you’ve found someone and you have no idea how to go about it.”

 

“Pretty much, yeah,” Stiles said.  “Which is why we couldn’t ask our folks.”

 

“Because that would be super awkward,” Scott added.

 

“Indeed,” Jordan agreed.  “Melissa approached me first.  I mean, obviously I’ve been working with the Sheriff for a while, but I was in the hospital for an appendectomy and Melissa caught me before I was released.  She basically just asked me out to dinner with her and John for the next Saturday.”

 

“And that was it?” Stiles said.  “Dates and stuff?”

 

Jordan laughed.  “Dates and stuff,” he repeated.  “We went on a few dates, always a couple towns over to avoid gossip.  We went really slow, mostly because we had no idea what we were doing.”

 

“So,” Scott said.  “We’re going to pretend that you are not seeing our parents for this next question.”  He closed his eyes for a couple minutes, then looked up at Parrish.  “When it comes to the bedroom -”

 

“Really?” Parrish said.

 

Stiles rubbed his face.  “It’s more about - are there times where it’s just you and one or the other,” he said from behind his hands.  “No details, please.”

 

“Sure there are times like that,” Parrish said.  “I mean, I don’t live here so most of the time it’s just Melissa and John.  And depending on work schedules, sometimes it’s just me and one or the other.”

 

“And there’s no jealousy?” Scott said.

 

Parrish shrugged.  “Not on my end,” he said.  “I haven’t felt any jealousy from Melissa or John, and I think by now they would have told me something.”

 

“Well I’d hope so,” Stiles said.  “I mean, you guys have been together for a while, now.”

 

“Thanks for answering our questions,” Scott said, rubbing his mohawk, which had been re-dyed and was bright red.

 

“While awkward, it wasn’t nearly as awkward as it would have been had we talked to our folks,” Stiles said, flicking his now navy blue bangs off his face.  “Speaking of our folks, could you keep this on the DL for now?”

 

Jordan laughed and nodded.  “I can do that,” he said.  “I appreciate you guys trusting me with this.”

 

Stiles gave Jordan a smile.  “Thanks, dude,” he replied.  “If it all goes to hell, we don’t want to freak them out.”

 

“Saving that for when it does work out?” Jordan teased.

 

“Maybe,” Scott said.

 

“So can I ask who it is?” Jordan asked, setting his empty beer bottle with the others.

 

“Derek Hale,” Stiles said.

 

“Hale,” Jordan mused.  “Went to high school with a Derek Hale.  He was a good guy, great basketball player.”

 

“That … is probably the same Derek Hale,” Stiles said.

 

“Small world,” Scott muttered.  “So, DL for now?”

 

Jordan laughed and nodded.  “Yeah, I’ll keep it quiet.  By the way, the Derek Hale I went to high school with was a sucker for the county fair.”

 

Stiles and Scott shared a look and grinned.

 

***

 

Derek made sure he had a baseball cap and plenty of sunscreen.  He’d gotten a text from Scott telling him that their first date had been planned and all Derek needed to bring was a hat and sunscreen and to make sure he was good to walk for a bit.  He’d been sufficiently intrigued.

 

He heard the telltale beap of the horn on Stiles’ Jeep, made sure he had house keys and his wallet, tugged his baseball cap on, shoved the sunscreen in his back pocket and left the house.  He burst out laughing the second he saw Stiles and Scott - they were both wearing plaid shirts and straw cowboy hats, which created an odd look mixed with their piercings and painted nails.

 

“Hey!” Scott called.

 

“You two look -” Derek started.

 

“Sexy?” Scott finished.

 

“Adorable?” Stiles added.

 

“Sexy and adorable, yes,” Derek said, hopping into the backseat of the Jeep.  He leaned up between the two and pressed a quick kiss to each of their cheeks.  “I think I have an idea where we’re going now.”

 

“Do you?” Stiles asked as he put the car in drive.

 

“Yep,” Derek said.  “There’s only one place I think you two would both go dressed like this.”

 

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to wait and see if you’re right,” Scott said airily.

 

“I guess so,” Derek replied.

 

They didn’t drive too long before Stiles turned down a well worn, but still dirt, road, bouncing along until the familiar sights, sounds and smells from the Beacon County Fair assaulted the trio.

 

“So, did you guess right?” Stiles asked as he pulled into a parking spot.

 

“I did,” Derek said, climbing out of the Jeep and tugging his baseball cap on.

 

“Did you make sure to bring sunscreen?” Scott asked Derek.

 

“I sure did,” Derek said.  “I already put some on, but brought it with me.  You two want to borrow it?”

 

Stiles and Scott both nodded and took the offered sunscreen and applied it liberally.  “So, ready to ride some rides and play some games?” Stiles asked.

 

“And eat some food,” Scott added.

 

“Ready,” Derek said with a laugh.  “Let’s go.”

 

They got to the entrance and Derek went for his wallet to pay his entrance fee, but Stiles stopped him.  “Our treat,” Stiles said.

 

“Okay, but I reserve the right to win you each a prize,” Derek replied.

 

“Deal,” Scott called from where he was paying for their tickets.  “So, I think we should do food, then rides, then games.”

 

“Rides first,” Stiles said.  “Then food.”

 

“Removing the possibility of throwing up during rides?” Derek questioned.

 

“Scott has a temperamental tummy,” Stiles replied, giving Scott a fond smile.

 

“I like going upside down, just not with food in my stomach,” Scott admitted as they passed over their entry tickets and wandered into the County Fair.

 

Derek chuckled and nodded.  “Rides first, then,” he said, sandwiching himself between Scott and Stiles as they headed for the ticket booth to get some ride tickets.  They all went on the Tilt-a-Whirl, the Alpine Slide, the Zipper, the Bumper Cars and the Gravitron.  Derek called for a break and they headed to the food stands to get a little snack.

 

“No upside down rides after this,” Scott said as he munched on some popcorn.

 

“I was thinking the Ferris Wheel,” Stiles said.  “Or the Tunnel of Love.”

 

“How about both?” Derek suggested as he snagged some popcorn from the box.

 

“But the three of us won’t all fit,” Scott said.

 

“So I’ll go on the Ferris Wheel with one of you and the Tunnel of Love with the other,” Derek said.  “Unless you two want to -”

 

“No, that’s a good idea,” Stiles said with a nod.  “Scott, you take the Ferris Wheel and I’ll take the Tunnel.”

 

“Oooh, think we can hang out at the top for a bit?” Derek said, blinking his eyelashes at Scott.

 

“Play your cards right,” Scott replied.

 

Derek laughed and reached for Scott’s hand, squeezing it gently.  “Let’s go, then,” he said, then spared a glance over at Stiles.  “You’ll be okay?”

 

“Sure, I can find something to do while you two canoodle on the Ferris Wheel,” Stiles teased.

 

“Goober,” Scott said fondly, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ cheek before tugging Derek over to the Ferris Wheel.  He passed the guy operating the ride a couple of tickets and climbed into the chair, patting the spot next to him.

 

Derek climbed in and tugged the pull bar down, locking them into the chair.  “This is cozy,” he murmured as the Ferris Wheel started up.

 

“Very,” Scott agreed with a grin.  “I’m glad you came out with us today.”

 

“Me too,” Derek said.  “It’s been a while.”

 

“We know,” Scott teased as the Ferris Wheel made a couple of rotations before stopping with Derek and Scott sitting at the top. “Well, would you look at that?”

 

“Hmmm, I wonder how this happened?” Derek said, slinging an arm across Scott’s shoulders.

 

“I floated the guy ten bucks if he’d leave us up here for five minutes,” Scott answered, half turning so he was facing Derek.  “Guess I should take advantage of it.”  He leaned in and claimed Derek’s lips in a sweet kiss, hand resting on Derek’s hip.

 

Derek hummed against Scott’s lips, eagerly returning the kiss.  His hand slipped under Scott’s shirt, fingers exploring warm skin.  He felt Scott’s tongue across his bottom lip and parted his lips to allow Scott access.  The kiss was slow and delicate, full of promise; Derek actually whimpered softly when the Ferris Wheel started moving again.  “Damn,” he murmured.

 

“We’ll have to continue that later,” Scott agreed, licking his lips.

 

“Definitely,” Derek said as their chair hit the the bottom and they climbed out.

 

“But for now, I’m going to hand you off to Stiles,” Scott said, nodding over to where Stiles stood with some cotton candy.

 

“You’ll be okay?” Derek asked as they walked over to Stiles.

 

Scott snatched the cotton candy from Stiles and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.  “I’m gonna finish this - don’t worry about me, I’m five by five,” he said.  “Go have fun.”

 

“We will,” Stiles said, snagging Derek’s hand and tugging him over to the Tunnel of Love.  “Did you and Scott have fun?”

 

“We did,” Derek murmured as Stiles passed over a couple of tickets and they climbed into the gaudy boat in the shape of a swan.

 

“You know, I expected the Tunnel of Love to be darker, narrower … wetter,” Stiles said, resting a hand on Derek’ thigh.

 

Derek snorted, resting a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, finger exploring Stiles’ buzzed scalp.  “Wrong tunnel, Stiles,” he murmured, running a nail up and down Stiles’ scalp, grinning when Stiles shuddered.

 

Stiles swallowed a couple of times and licked his lips.  “Oh,” he murmured.  “Think they have that ride here?  I like that tunnel.”

 

Derek continued to caress Stiles’ scalp as he pulled Stiles in for a kiss, humming as he felt Stiles’ fingers dig into his thigh a bit.  He used his free hand to pry Stiles’ hand off his thigh, nipping on Stiles’ bottom lip.  “Gentle,” he murmured.

 

Stiles licked his lips and blinked at Derek.  “Sorry,” he mumbled.  “Little excited.  I’ve just been wanting this - the date, the kiss - for a while now.”

 

Derek smiled and pushed Stiles’ bangs out of the way, leaning in for another, sweet and tender, kiss.  “About that other tunnel?” he said softly, pressing kisses to Stiles’ forehead and cheeks.  “We’ll get to that ride, I promise.”

 

“Good to know,” Stiles replied, straightening his shirt and shifting away from Derek a bit as the boat exited the tunnel and they prepared to disembark.

 

“Who’s hungry?” Scott called from where he’d been waiting.

 

“You probably,” Stiles retorted playfully.  “But I could stand to eat.”

 

“Likewise,” Derek replied.

 

“Greasy county fair food coming right up!” Scott said, raising a fist in victory as they all headed for the food booths.

 

After a short discussion, they settled on burgers and fries and then snow cones before descending on the game booths.  They all laughed and joked over how easy the games were, and by the end of the day they were all carrying at least three stuffed animals.  All the stuffed animals ended up in the back of the Jeep during the drive back to Derek’s place.  When the Jeep stopped, Derek sighed and glanced out the window.

 

“I had a lot of fun,” Derek murmured, leaning up to kiss Scott and Stiles on their cheeks.

 

“We did too,” Scott said.

 

“We totally did,” Stiles agreed.  “And we’re going to do it again soon.”

 

“We are,” Derek said, grabbing three of the stuffed animals - one of his, one of Stiles’ and one of Scott’s - and got out of the Jeep.  “I’m taking a couple souvenirs, yeah?”

 

“Yep,” Scott said, pulling Derek in through the window for one more kiss.

 

“Unfair!” Stiles called from behind the steering wheel.

 

Derek laughed and went around the front of the car, leaning in through the window to give Stiles a sweet kiss.  “There, now we’re all even,” he said.

 

“We’ll text you,” Stiles said.

 

Derek grinned and nodded, giving them a wave as he headed up to his place.  It had been a great day - a great first date.

 

***

 

Derek tugged off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  Between helping Lydia out, his coursework at Berkeley had been piling up and it had taken him a while, but he’d finally caught up and was back on track.  If everything kept going well, soon he’d have his Ph.D. and maybe he could teach and -

 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.  He slipped his glasses back on and padded through the house to the front door.  “Yes?” he called through the door.

 

“Delivery for Derek Hale!” a voice called back.

 

Derek tugged the door open and came face to face with a very large basket of flowers and … comic books and … was that a skateboard?  “Um … thanks,” he said, taking the basket, carefully closing the door behind him before carrying the basket to the dining room and setting it down.  Amidst a large selection of Gerbera daisies and sunflowers were comic books, DC and Marvel and some that Derek had never heard of.  Standing up at the back of the basket was a large plain black skateboard.  His phone chose that moment to ping and he jumped.  He rubbed his face and looked at his phone, smiling when he saw it was a text from Scott.

 

<So do you like the basket?>

 

Derek chuckled as he replied.  <I do.  You gonna teach me to ride?>

 

<Of course, and Stiles has promised to school you on comics ;) >

 

Derek shook his head.  <The flowers are beautiful>

 

<Stiles picked them out>

 

Derek leaned in and sniffed the flowers, smiling.  He couldn’t actually remember anyone ever getting him flowers.  It was a really sweet gesture and made Derek really happy.  <Thank Stiles for me.  With kisses.>

 

<Can do.  I gotta head to work, but wanted to make sure you got them.>

 

<I did get them.  Thank you very much.>  Derek carefully extracted the comic books and the skateboard from the basket and set the flowers in the middle of his kitchen table, setting the other items aside to put away later.  

 

<One of us will call later about our getting together again>

 

<I look forward to it> Derek replied with a smile.

 

***

 

They had decided, for their second date, that it would be in three parts.  Derek and Scott would go to the skatepark where Scott would start to teach Derek how to skateboard.  Then, Stiles would pick Derek up from there and they’d go mini-golfing.  Finally, the three of them would all converge at a local ice cream shop for dessert.  It all seemed kind of saccharine to Derek, but he found he didn’t really mind.

 

The end of November had turned biting cold, but it hadn’t started snowing yet, so Derek dressed warmly.  He wore sneakers (at Scott’s insistence), jeans and a plain grey t-shirt with a thick sweater.  He’d debated glasses or contacts, but the idea of possibly wiping out and breaking his glasses had made the decision for him.  He’d grabbed a cab over to the skatepark and then looked around for Scott.

 

“Derek!” Scott called and waved as he skateboarded over.  He stopped in front of Derek, hopped off and gave Derek a sweet kiss.  “Ready to try skateboarding?”

 

“Yeah,” Derek said.  “Hoping I don’t fall on my ass.”

 

“Oh you probably will,” Scott replied.  “I still do, but less than when I first started.”

 

“That’s comforting,” Derek said.  He took a glance around and noted that it was pretty deserted, thankfully.

 

“I’ll be right here,” Scott assured him, taking Dere’s skateboard and setting it down.

 

“I feel silly, because I’m a grown adult,” Derek muttered.

 

“You think grown adults don’t learn new things?” Scott pointed out with a grin.

 

“Point taken,” Derek replied with a nod.  “Okay, let’s do this.”

 

Scott laughed and nodded.  “Few pointers first, in case you do fall.  If you feel like you’re gonna fall, jump off the board, use your arms to protect your face - don’t try to extend your hands because that leads to breaks, don’t land on your knees and try to roll with the fall.”

 

“Again with the comforting,” Derek replied.  He took a couple of deep breaths and nodded again. “Okay.”

 

Scott grinned and took Derek’s hands, helping him onto the skateboard.  “We’ll decorate this with stickers and shit once you get really good,” Scott said as he helped Derek get some basics down.

 

Things went okay for a while, Derek even felt confident enough to go a bit without Scott holding onto his elbow.  It didn’t last for long, though; the board hit a large crack in the pavement and he felt himself propelled forward.  He tried to remember what Scott had told him and tried to jump, and cover his face and not land on his knees and - he heard a large ‘oof’ and felt himself hit Scott, who hit the pavement.  He felt his cheek scrape the concrete and winced a bit, hearing Scott groan under him.

 

“Fuck,” Derek muttered, scooting back a bit, sitting back on the concrete so Scott could sit up.

 

“Yep, downside of crashing, it hurts,” Scott said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Are you hurt?” Derek crawled over and around Scott to look at the back of his head.

 

“I’ve got a hard head,” Scott murmured, wincing a bit when Derek poked at the back of his head.  “I’m fine, what about you?”

 

Derek moved around to crouch down in front of Scott.  “You kind of broke my fall,” he said.

 

“Only part of it,” Scott murmured, running a thumb along the scrape on Derek’s cheek.  “Does it hurt?”

 

“A little,” Derek hissed.

 

Scott leaned in and pressed a kiss to the scrape.  “Better?” he asked.

 

“Little,” Derek replied with a smile.  “My shoulder kinda hurts too.”

 

Scott laughed and kissed Derek’s shoulder.  The game continued, with Scott kissing Derek’s collarbone, jaw, earlobe and finally lips.  He settled his hands on Derek’s hips as they indulged in slow, languid kisses filled with passion, lust and promise.

 

“A bit of an exhibitionist are we?  I’ll remember that for later,” Stiles said, jolting Scott and Derek out of their kiss.

 

“Got carried away,” Scott said with a grin.

 

“Hey, I expected to get an uninjured Derek for our mini-golf date,” Stiles said, motioning to Derek’s cheek.

 

“I crashed a little,” Derek said.

 

“And I was kissing it and making it better,”Scott replied, watching as Derek stood and stretched a little before brushing the dirt off his jeans and sweater.

 

“I see,” Stiles said with a grin.  “You hurt, Scott?”

 

Scott shook his head as he stood.  “Nah, I’m good,” he said.  “You two go have fun and I’m going to go grab something to eat and check in at the shop.”

 

Stiles nodded and wandered over to his boyfriend, giving Scott a sweet kiss.  “Don’t get sucked into work,” he cautioned fondly.  “We have ice cream later.”

 

“I know, I’ll be there,” Scott said.  “You two go have fun mini-golfing.”

 

“We will,” Stiles said, heading back over to Derek and snagging Derek’s hand.  “Ready to go?”

 

“Ready,” Derek said, leaning over to kiss Scott.  “We’ll see you later.”

 

“Yep,” Scott said, waving them off.

 

Derek grabbed his skateboard and walked with Stiles over to the Jeep, where he tossed it in the backseat before sliding in the passenger seat.  He buckled in as Stiles got the Jeep started, blasting music as he too buckled in and took off for mini-golf.

 

“I can’t remember the last time I went mini-golfing,” Derek admitted.  “I’m probably going to be shitty at it.”

 

“That’s okay, I probably will be, too,” Stiles replied, tapping his tongue barbell against his teeth to the beat of the music on the radio.  “That’s part of the fun.”

 

“Seeing how horrible we both are?” Derek teased.

 

“Exactly!” Stiles said.

 

A few minutes later Stiles had parked at the mini-golf course and they both had their clubs and balls and were at the first hole.  All through the game, they teased and cajoled each other, making blatant ball jokes and the like.  Neither one of them actually tried to be good, or get a hole in one, just enjoyed each other’s company and had a good time.

 

“We did truly horrible,” Derek commented as they returned their gear and perused the arcade area.

 

“We really did,” Stiles agreed.  “Hey, how’s your cheek feeling?”

“Little sore,” Derek said.  “But it’s fine, it’s a battle wound.”

 

“Lydia would have had a conniption fit if you’d try to go to work with that on your face,” Stiles teased.

 

“Thank goodness I’m not working there anymore,” Derek said.  “I’m a little peeved with Lydia for keeping me there as long as she did but, I can’t be too mad.”

 

“Because me and Scott?” Stiles said.

 

“Because you and Scott,” Derek agreed, leaning in and kissing Stiles’ cheek.

 

“We’re catches, the both of us,” Stiles said with a nod.  “Ready for ice cream?”

 

“Always ready for ice cream,” Derek replied.

 

Stiles laughed and led the way back out to the Jeep, opening the passenger door for Derek.

 

“So gallant,” Derek murmured, waiting for Stiles to get into the Jeep before tugging him in for another kiss, chuckling against Stiles’ lips as his bangs slipped between them and tickled Derek’s nose.

 

“That’s me,” Stiles said as he pulled back, pushing his bangs out of the way.  “I’m gallant.”  He started the Jeep and gave Derek a grin as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 

Scott was waiting for them outside the ice cream shop when they pulled up.  Derek slid out of the Jeep and wandered over to Scott, slinging an arm across his shoulders.

 

“Are you going to get the biggest bowl they have?” Derek asked.

 

“Maybe,” Scott replied.  “But if I do, Stiles will make me eat salad for the rest of the week.”

 

“Healthy choices!” Stiles called as he wandered over to the pair.  “Thankfully now Melissa watches out for Dad, but now I gotta watch out for you.”

 

“I make healthy choices,” Scott protested as Stiles settled on his other side.

 

“Uh-huh,” Stiles said.

 

“Well, I say today can be a cheat day,” Derek said.  “Because I’m craving chocolate ice cream with peanut butter.”

 

“That happens to be my favorite,” Stiles said as they headed into the ice cream shop.

 

“Is it now?” Derek commented as they got in line.

 

“Mmmhmm,” Stiles said.  “Scott likes Rocky Road.”

 

“That’s a good flavor, too,” Derek replied.

 

“I won’t hold it against you two that you have inferior ice cream tastes,” Scott teased as the line moved.

 

They got their ice cream and found a booth near the back and they all slid in, situating themselves so Derek was in the middle.

 

“Did you have a good Thanksgiving?” Stiles asked Derek as they ate.

 

“It was okay,” Derek said.  They had all decided that everything was too new for them to be spending holidays together.  So, Stiles and Scott had spent Thanksgiving with Melissa, the Sheriff and Jordan, while Derek had spent Thanksgiving with a couple of college buddies.  “Didn’t really do much.  What about you two?”

 

“Family dinner with Mom, the Sheriff and Jordan,” Scott said.

 

“Jordan,” Derek said slowly.

 

Stiles and Scott shared a look.  “Jordan’s the third in our parent’s relationship,” Stiles said.

 

“The third in … wow, okay,” Derek said.

 

“Yeah,” Scott said.  “We’re cool with it and he actually helped us out a little when we decided to start all this.”

 

“Then I should probably thank him,” Derek replied with a smile.

 

“Actually you probably know him,” Scott said.  “Jordan Parrish?”

 

“Parrish,” Derek said, swirling his spoon in his almost empty cup of ice cream.  “Yeah, I went to high school with a Parrish, good guy.”

 

“He was the one who gave us the idea for the county fair,” Stiles added, dropping his napkin into his empty cup.

 

“We’re pretty sure you’ll get along with our folks, and with Jordan” Scott said  “We just …”

 

“Want to make sure things are going to work out,” Derek finished.  “I get it - if this all goes to hell it would suck.”

 

“But I don’t think it will,” Stiles murmured.  “Go to hell, that is.”

 

“Neither do I,” Scott said.

 

“And neither do I,” Derek replied, taking each of their hands and kissing them sweetly.

 

“How gallant,” Stiles teased as he stood and grabbed all their trash.

 

“That’s me,” Derek said as he and Scott scooted out of the booth and helped clean.  When the booth was clean they all headed outside, Derek following Stiles over to the Jeep.  “Gonna give me a ride home?”

 

“I could,” Stiles said, leaning back against the Jeep.

 

“I skateboarded over, so,” Scott said with a grin.  “Doesn’t work so well with two people on one skateboard.”

 

“Let’s not tempt fate,” Derek said, giving Scott a fond smile.

 

“Let’s not,” Scott agreed.  “I have to get over to the shop anyway and cover for Isaac.”

 

“I’ll make sure Derek gets home,” Stiles promised solemnly.

 

“Good,” Scott said.  He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ lips and one to Derek’s cheek before dropping his board and skateboarding off, waving at Stiles and Derek.

 

“Come on,” Stiles murmured to Derek once Scott was out of sight.  “I’ll take you home.”

 

***

 

December got busy for Scott and Stiles with the impending holidays and then family obligations, so they’d had to put off another date, but they all still called Derek and texted and even chatted with him online.

 

Finally a couple of days after Christmas, Derek got a text from Stiles inquiring about their third date.  When prompted for ideas, Derek offered his house for a quiet night in, offering to cook dinner for them.  It only seemed fair since they had planned the previous two dates.

 

So, a couple of weeks after New Years, once the after Christmas and New Year’s sales were over, he spent most of Saturday cleaning his house from top to bottom, making sure all the dishes were done and that his schoolwork was all put away.  He even, in a moment of hopeful preparedness, put clean sheets on his California King bed.

 

Around five, Derek started making dinner and setting the table in the dining room.  He’d also bought some ice cream and fixings for homemade ice cream sundaes - it wasn’t anything fancy, but he thought Scott and Stiles would appreciate it.

 

He dressed comfortably, yet carefully, deciding on a pair of worn jeans and a white button up, forgoing socks and shoes as they would be staying in.  He took one more pass around the first floor, making sure everything was okay before going into the kitchen to finish dinner.

 

He’d just finished setting everything on the dining room table when the doorbell rang.  He stopped in the living room, turning the stereo on low, before heading to the front door to let Scott and Stiles in.

 

“Right on time,” Derek said, smiling at the pair.

 

“Well the promise of food does increase our chances of being punctual,” Stiles teased.

 

“It smells fantastic,” Scott said, sniffing the air.

 

“Nothing special,” Derek said, letting Stiles and Scott in.  “Just osso buco with risotto.”

 

“Just … yeah, nothing special,” Stiles said as they shrugged out of their coats.

 

“It’s just fancy words,” Derek replied.  “Basically veal shanks cooked in vegetables and wine with a side of rice.”

 

“Still sounds special,” Scott said as he hung his coat by the door and tugged his cap off.

 

Derek blinked at the sight of Scott without a mohawk.  “Hey, where’d it go?” he asked, rubbing Scott’s buzzed scalp.

 

Scott shrugged, leaning into Derek’s hand.  “Decided to change it up a bit,” he said.

 

“Looks good,” Derek murmured.

 

“I think so too,” Stiles agreed as he hung his coat next to Scotts and tugged his own hat off and dusting bits of snow out of his bright purple bangs.  “And you look spectacular.”

 

Derek glanced down at his clothes.  “I’m regretting the white shirt, given what we’re eating, but -”

 

“Nope, it’s perfect don’t change,” Scott said quickly.

 

Derek laughed and leaned in, kissing Scott sweetly.  “All right, I’ll tempt the stain gods,” he said.

 

The three meandered through the house to the dining room where dinner was all set - Derek had even lit some candles to set the mood.  

 

“Your house is stunning,” Stiles said.

 

“Craftsman style is my favorite and I actually did a lot of the refurbishment myself,” Derek said, a bit proud.

 

“It’s very homey,” Scott said, grinning as Derek held his chair for him.

 

“Agreed,” Stiles said, pressing a kiss to Derek’s cheek as Derek held his chair as well.

 

“I try,” Derek said.  “I actually spent most of the day cleaning and making sure all my schoolwork wasn’t laying around so that it wouldn’t look like a sty.”

 

“I bet it didn’t look like a sty at all,” Scott said, taking in the spread on the table.  “And this all looks delicious.”

 

“Go ahead and dig in,” Derek said.  “There’s a fresh kale salad, as well as some sourdough garlic bread, and of course the osso buco and risotto.”

 

“And he can cook,” Stiles said as he fixed himself a plate of food.  “Scott’s abysmal at cooking, but I do all right.”

 

“Well this isn’t everyday fare, but I do pretty well,” Derek replied, waiting until Scott and Stiles had their food before fixing some for himself.

 

The meal went smoothly, after Scott and Stiles stopped moaning about Derek’s cooking, which made Derek blush.  They chatted about how work was going for Scott and Stiles, how Derek’s classes were going and other random things.  When they’d all had their fill, Derek started to clear the table and Scott and Stiles immediately jumped up to help.

 

“You did the cooking, we’ll help with the clean up,” Scott said.

 

“It’s only fair,” Stiles said with a nod.

 

Derek chuckled and nodded, letting them help him take everything into the kitchen.  He had some leftovers, which he put into tupperware while Scott and Stiles washed dishes.  It felt very domestic, something Derek hadn’t been prepared for, but found didn’t terrify him like he’d thought it would.

 

“So, what’s for dessert?  Can you bake, too?” Scott teased.

 

“I can bake, but I didn’t go that route tonight,” Derek said, moving over to the freezer to pull out the ice cream and then pulled the other fixings out of the fridge and cupboard.

 

“Sundaes,” Stiles said.  “Simple, but so many possibilities.”

 

“We can just make them and eat them here,” Derek offered.  “I mean, we can sit around the island and -”

 

“That’s fine,” Stiles said.  “Just point us to bowls and spoons.”

 

Derek nodded, grabbing three bowls and some spoons, setting them next to the ice cream and the toppings.  “You guys go first,” Derek offered, stepping aside so they could fix their bowls.  He kind of zoned out while they were fixing their bowls, thinking about how well everything had been working out, how well the three of them just clicked.  He jolted to the present when he heard a loud ‘squelch’ and felt something cold hit his shirt.

 

“Oops,” Scott said in mock innocence.

 

“Really shouldn’t have tempted the stain gods,” Stiles added with a grin.

 

Derek looked down and saw that he had a huge splotch of chocolate sauce dripping down the front of his shirt.  “Guess not,” he said, reaching behind him for the extra can of whipped cream.

 

“Ice cream sundaes do get messy,” Scott agreed.

 

“That they do,” Derek said.  Without missing a beat he uncapped the whipped cream and sent a spray directed at Scott and Stiles, who retaliated back with the chocolate sauce and peanut butter sauce that Derek had made.

 

Ice cream forgotten, they battled each other until the kitchen and the men were covered in chocolate, peanut butter and whipped cream.

 

“We’ll,” Stiles said, panting softly.  “We’ll help clean the kitchen.”

 

“Yeah,” Scott replied, a bit breathless from laughter.  “I mean, it was our - my fault.”

 

Derek chuckled and ran a finger through the whipped cream in Stiles’ bangs.  “It was your fault,” he agreed.  “But it was also a lot of fun.  And after you’ve helped me clean the kitchen … I’ll help you two get clean upstairs.”

 

The air in the kitchen suddenly changed, and Scott and Stiles both looked up at Derek from their spots on the floor.  “You will, huh?” Stiles murmured.

 

Derek blushed a bit and nodded.  “Yeah, but kitchen first,” he said.  “Because I don’t want to deal with this shit tomorrow.”

 

Scott and Stiles both grinned and nodded, leaning up to kiss Derek before clambering to their feet and gathering the empty containers and throwing them away.  The ice cream was a lost cause, so Derek just threw it out before grabbing some rags and cleaner.

 

Together the three of them got the kitchen back to it’s former spotlessness, save for themselves.

 

“Why don’t we -”  Derek hesitated and felt his cheeks flush.  “Why don’t we leave our clothes down here and I can wash them later.”

 

“You have the best ideas,” Scott said with a nod.

 

“Best,” Stiles agreed, alreading kicking off his shoes and tugging his socks off.

 

Derek grinned and tugged off his jeans and shirt, leaving them in a pile with Scott and Stiles’ clothes.  He laughed when he caught sight of Stiles’ Batman boxers, and laughed harder when Stiles gave a graceful spin, complete with booty shake.

 

“Batman’s the bomb,” Stiles said.

 

“I don’t disagree,” Derek replied, reaching for Stiles’ and Scott’s hands, quietly leading them up the stairs to the master bedroom and the en suite bathroom.

 

“Let me go get some towels,” Derek said, heading to the linen closet in the hallway to get some towels.  When he got back into the bedroom, he heard the water running and found Scott and Stiles already in the shower.

 

“We got started without you,” Stiles called from the shower.

 

“Your shower’s great,” Scott said.  “You should totally come join us.”

 

Derek stared at the expanses of soapy, tattooed skin and bit back a groan, quickly kicking off his underwear and stepping into the shower with Scott and Stiles.  As soon as he was in, Scott and Stiles wrapped themselves around him, tugging him under the spray.

 

“We’ve been trying so hard to be good,” Stiles said, running his fingers through the hair on Derek’s chest.

 

“And patient,” Scott said as his fingers trailed up and down his hip.

 

Derek groaned and leaned back under the spray, relishing every touch and caress from Scott and Stiles.  It had been so long and Derek had missed the touch of someone other than himself.  He looked down and smiled a bit at the sight painted fingernails running over his stomach and chest, arching into the touch.

 

“I might be on a bit of a hair trigger here, guys,” Derek gasped.  

 

“Better take the edge off, then,” Stiles murmured, claiming Derek’s lips in a kiss as he wrapped a hand around Derek’s cock.  Derek moaned and fumbled a bit, until his hand wrapped around Scott’s cock, stroking as Stiles stroked.

 

Scott gasped and slipped a hand around Stiles’ cock, leaning in and wrapping his lips around one of Stiles’ nipples, tugging Stiles’ nipple ring with his teeth.  Soapy, slippery hands worked quickly and their groans all echoed off the shower walls as they all came.

 

Derek hummed happily and leaned against the shower wall, blinking through the water at Scott and Stiles.  “Now that the edge has been taken off,” he murmured.  “Let me get clean and then we can perhaps continue this in the bedroom?”

 

“More good ideas,” Scott said.  “Stiles, Derek has great ideas.”

 

“He really does,” Stiles said with a grin, passing the shampoo over to Derek.  “You’ve got chocolate in your hair there.”

 

Derek laughed and took the shampoo from Stiles, quickly washing his hair before reaching for the soap and washing his body.  Once he was done, he turned off the shower and stepped out, Scott and Stiles hot on his heels  He passed the towels around and they quickly dried themselves off.

 

“Wait, woah how did we miss this?” Stiles said when Derek turned to hang his towel up.  He stepped over to Derek and ran a finger along Derek’s hip, where black ink decorated his skin.  “How did we miss that you have ink?  What is this?”

 

“Triskele,” Derek murmured.  “Represents past, present and future.”

 

“Kinda looks like two of the letter S,” Scott teased.  “How long have you had this?”

 

“Since I was eighteen,” Derek replied.  “So no, did not get it after meeting you two.”

 

“I didn’t think so,” Stiles said, still running a finger over the ink.  “I love it.”

 

“Me too,” Scott said, hanging his towel up and backing into the bedroom, motioning for Stiles and Derek to come with him.

 

“What size bed is this?” Stiles asked.

 

“California King,” Derek said as he turned down the comforter and tossed some of the pillows on the floor.

 

“Big bed,” Scott said.

 

“Little lonely,” Derek admitted as he turned down the sheets and climbed onto the bed.

 

“Well not for long,” Stiles said, crawling in on one side while Scott climbed in on the other, settling on either side of Derek.

 

“You know, I have been so utterly fascinated by the tattoos you guys have,” Derek murmured, running a finger down Scott’s arm.  “You both have such different styles.”

 

Scott smiled and rolled over so he was on his stomach.  “Look to your heart’s content,” he said.

 

Derek rolled onto his side facing Scott and ran a hand over Scott’s skin, stopping to trace outlines of his various tattoos.  It was such an eclectic mix of styles and colors, a patchwork of ink dotted on Scott’s skin.

 

“I see a piece and want it,” Scott murmured.  “And basically just find an empty bit of skin.”

 

Derek hummed and pressed a couple of kisses to Scott’s skin.  “I like them,” he said.  “They suit you.”

 

“Well I’d hope so,” Scott replied, clearly enjoying the attention Derek was bestowing upon him.  “They’d be a bitch to remove.”

 

“Don’t get rid of them,” Derek hummed, nipping at the base of Scott’s spine, enjoying it immensely when Scott began to squirm.

 

“Don’t you want to look at Stiles’ tattoos too?” Scott murmured.

 

Derek rolled over and turned to face Stiles, giving him a grin.  “I do want to admire Stiles’ tattoos,” he murmured.

 

“Far be it for me to deny you,” Stiles murmured.  “Care to start with the front or the back?”

 

“Back,” Derek replied, waiting until Stiles had rolled onto his stomach before tracing Stiles’ intricate tattoos with his fingers, kissing his way across Stiles’s shoulders and down his back.  “These are stunning.  Can I see the front?”

 

Stiles hummed and rolled onto his back, arms behind his head as he gave Derek a sultry smile.  “I’m more proud of the back piece, but,” he started, groaning when Derek latched onto his collarbone and began licking and sucking at the ink there.

 

Scott grinned and began to pepper Derek’s back with kisses as Derek gave his attention to Stiles.  Scott had expected a bit of jealousy watching Stiles and Derek together, and had been pleasantly surprised when he’d felt none.

 

Derek hummed softly as he worked his way down Stiles’ chest, tugging experimentally on Stiles’ nipple rings with his teeth.  

 

Stiles gasped and bit his lip.  “Mmmm … do that again,” he whimpered.

 

Derek lifted his head and gave Stiles a mischievous grin.  “You like that?” he asked.

 

“His nipples are really sensitive,” Scott said, nipping at Derek’s shoulder.

 

“Good to know,” Derek said as he released one of the nipple rings and trailed a finger down Stiles’ chest, through the hair that pointed like an arrow to his cock.  “For future reference.”

 

Stiles groaned softly.  “Our turn,” he said, pushing Derek’s hand out of the way.  “I have wanted to just lick you all over since like, the first day I saw you.”

 

“Likewise,” Scott said, helping Stiles push Derek against the pillows, pinning him there with their bodies.  “Taunting us with your perfect physique and your awkward attempts to be sociable.”

 

Derek laughed.  “Awkward attempts to be sociable, huh?” he hummed.

 

“Yep,” Stiles said, running his fingers through Derek’s chest hair.  “And secretly waiting for this to come back.”

 

“Lydia -”  Derek gasped when he felt Stiles give his chest hair a playful tug.  “Lydia made me wax.”

 

“Harsh,” Scott murmured, tugging Derek’s earlobe with his teeth.  “Good thing she fired you, huh?”

 

“Good thing,” Derek groaned.  “It was getting annoying.”

 

“Never have to do it again,” Stiles said, his hand drifting below Derek’s waist.  “Although right now I’m about ready for round two.”

 

“Are you now?” Derek breathed, arching into Stiles’ hand.  “What a coincidence, so am I.”

 

“Me three,” Scott murmured.  “How are we … I mean who is ...”

 

Derek blushed a bit.  “I think it would be pretty hot to … be in the middle,” he admitted.

 

“We can totally do that,” Stiles said with an enthusiastic nod.  “I have wanted to tap that -”

 

Derek snorted and gave Stiles a playful smack on the hip.  “Really?  Tap that?”

 

“Really,” Stiles said, still nodding.  “You have an ass made for banging.”

 

“That all good with you?” Derek said, glancing over at Scott.

 

“Hells yes,” Scott replied.  “I am all good with your cock inside me.”

 

Derek groaned a bit and pulled Scott down for a kiss.  “Good,” he said.  “Because talk about wanting to tap that ass.”

 

Scott rolled off Derek and presented him with said ass.  “You mean this ass?”

 

“Yes, that ass,” Derek said, giving Scott’s ass a slap.  “Stiles, pass me the lube from my nightstand.”

 

Stiles grinned and reached into the nightstand, grabbing the unopened bottle of lube and cracking it open.  He squeezed a bit onto his own fingers before passing the bottle to Derek, who did the same before experimentally sliding two fingers inside Scott.

 

“Damn,” Scott groaned, dropping his head to the mattress.

 

Derek grinned, enjoying the effect he had on Scott.  He’d almost forgotten Stiles was there until he felt one lubed finger slip between his cheeks and into his ass, hissing softly at the intrusion.

 

“Okay?” Stiles asked, resting his other hand on Derek’s lower back.

 

“Yeah,” Derek replied quietly.  “Just … been a while.”

 

“I’ll go slow,” Stiles said, letting Derek get used to one finger before adding another.

 

Derek tried to focus his attention on Scott, on the lovely sounds he was currently making.  He wiggled his fingers experimentally, shuddering when he felt Stiles slip a second finger inside him.  

 

“Derek,” Scott whined softly.  “Need more … need you.”

 

Derek leaned down and pressed a kiss to one of Scott’s shoulders.  “I can do that,” he murmured, fumbling for the bottle of lube.  It took a little bit of concentration and maneuvering, Stiles’ fingers were doing wonderful things inside him, but he removed his fingers and slid carefully into Scott.

 

“Fuck,” Scott hissed, fingers digging into the bedsheets.

 

“‘s good on this end too,” Derek groaned, gasping as he felt Stiles push gently into him.  The sensations were intense, the feeling of Stiles inside of him mixed with the feeling of being deep inside Scott.  “Give me … fuck … give me a second.”

 

Stiles nodded, rubbing Derek’s back soothingly.  “Take your time,” he murmured.

 

Derek swallowed a couple of times and nodded.  After a few deep breaths, he slipped a hand around Scott, wrapping it around Scott’s cock and giving it a couple of strokes.

 

It didn’t go smoothly, wasn’t like the movies where everything just worked.  There was a bit of fumbling and a fair amount of cursing as they worked to find their rhythm, but they finally got there.  Stiles’ hands gripped Derek’s hips as he thrust, pushing Derek deeper into Scott, punctuated by Derek’s stroking of Scott’s cock.

 

Their orgasms occurred one right after the other, and they all collapsed in a pile on the bed.  Derek snuggled against Scott’s back, his hand resting on Scott’s stomach, while Stiles snuggled against Derek’s back and casually ran his fingers through Derek’s chest hair.

 

“I think I’m in the wet spot,” Scott mumbled, wiggling around a bit.

 

“Dude, we’re all in a wet spot,” Stiles replied.

 

“We’ll change the sheets later,” Derek replied sleepily.  “Wash ‘em when we wash our clothes.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Scott hummed.  “Can sleep in tomorrow, right?”

 

“I’m not getting up until at least 11,” Derek grumbled.  “Stop talking and sleep, Scott.”

 

“M’kay,” Scott breathed, snuggling back a bit more against Derek.

 

After a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were the deep breaths and soft snores coming from Stiles and Scott.  Derek smiled softly and allowed his eyes to drift closed, perfectly content.

 

***

 

Epilogue:  Thanksgiving, 5 Years Later

 

“Stiles, can you set the table?” Derek called from the kitchen.

 

“Sure!” Stiles called back, pressing a kiss to Scott’s cheek before heading to the kitchen to grab plates and utensils.  “How’s dinner coming?”

 

“Everything’s all done, just pulling the turkey out now,” Derek replied, setting the turkey on the counter.  It certainly wasn’t the first holiday Derek was sharing with Stiles and Scott and their folks (and Jordan), nor was it the first holiday in Derek’s house since he, Scott and Stiles had started living together, but for some reason it felt more special.  Perhaps it was because Derek had gotten his Ph.D. and had obtained a teaching position at Cal State Sacramento, or the recent successes in Stiles and Scott’s lives.

 

“Awesome,” Stiles said.

 

“What can I do?” Jordan asked from the doorway.

 

“Help me set the table,” Stiles said, running a hand over his buzzed head.  He’d recently gotten rid of the long bangs, right after buying Symbolia from Craig, and was still getting used to it.  

 

“Can do,” Jordan said, clapping Stiles on the back before helping set the table.

 

“We’re lonely out there,” Scott said, Melissa and Sheriff behind him.  “We’ll help too, that way we can eat sooner.”

 

Derek laughed and pulled Scott in for a hug.  “Always thinking about food, huh?” he teased, running a hand through Scott’s hair, slightly unruly as it grew out.

 

“Nope, thinking about the the second Boarders that I’m opening in Beacon Hills,” Scott replied with a grin.

 

“And we’re very proud,” Sheriff Stilinski said, giving Scott a one-armed hug before carrying a couple of dishes out to the dining room.

 

“Couldn’t be prouder,” Melissa said, sneaking a kiss to Jordan’s cheek as she helped.

 

Derek leaned against the counter and watched as everyone moved around the kitchen and dining room.  The whole house was filled with warmth and laughter and it was … perfect.

 

“You okay?”  Stiles sidled over and hip checked Derek with a grin.

 

Derek returned the grin and nodded.  “Yep,” he said.  “I’m really good.”

 

“Good,” Stiles said, pressing a kiss to Derek’s cheek.  “And if I were to say that Scott his a can of whipped cream in our bedroom?”

 

Derek chuckled and slipped a hand around Stiles’ waist, tugging him close.  “I would say let’s go eat,” he said.  “Sooner we eat, sooner everyone leaves.”

 

Stiles laughed and grabbed the turkey, carrying it to the head of the table.

 

Derek took a moment to glance around the dining, nudging his glasses as he stood at the head of the table, ready to begin carving.  He already knew exactly what he would say when it was his turn to say what he was thankful for.

 

He really should send Lydia another thank you gift basket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a conversation outside a Thai restaurant in Santa Monica with Adriana, Carrie and Pixie and morphed into ... this :D Thanks to all of my cheerleaders and to everyone who helped me get this sucker done <3


End file.
